No One Left
by crimsonsky132
Summary: 10 years have passed since Brooke's parents mysteriously died, moving her sister and herself out of Santa Carla. Now 17, Brooke moves back with hopes that she won't end up like her parents. But what if she falls for the bad guy? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 years since that fateful night. 10 years since I was orphaned along with my sister. 10 years there has been a whole in my heart.

'Life is but a dream for the dead', and unfortunately I don't think my parents' dream will come true. Ten years have passed since their death, and the pain in my heart still lingers. Living in Santa Carla when you are seven doesn't involve worrying about it being the murder capital of the world; but since then, I can't help but be cautious of what could be out there.

A happy family we were, always going down to the beach when the weather was nice, running around playing tag in the warm sand with my sister, building sandcastles with mom, attempting to fish with dad. I truly miss those days, but now it all seems to fade away. One night, like once every week, our parents would go out to dinner alone as grownups. My sister Taylor and I would always wait up to say goodnight to them when they had returned. This night, however, they didn't come home when they usually would, but we didn't think anything of it. We waited and waited for them for what would seem like forever, but in reality was a mere two hours. Our eyes were heavy and we eventually succumbed to sleep.

Lying unnaturally still and in rather uncomfortable positions on my tiny bed, we jumped a foot hearing a phone ring early in the morning. Taylor ran to the kitchen, almost slipping onto the cold tile, trying to reach the phone. Shakily she answered, and after a few moments, her eyes grew wide. I tried asking who it was and what was going on, but she merely 'shushed' me away. The line went dead after Taylor said, "Okay, see you soon."

I didn't bombard her with questions like my instincts told me to, but sat on the ground, and quietly looked up to her. She sighed, tears springing up in her grey eyes. "Brooke, um… mom and dad aren't coming home." She whispered, hugging me close. We stayed that way until two officers came to our house. They started talking to Taylor and she asked me to go to my room. Wondering what was so secretive, I made my way out of sight, but very well heard the conversation. Our parents were found in an alley with their necks snapped apparently. That is all I wanted to hear, so ran up to my room and cried my eyes out. I would never again see my mom telling me bedtime stories, or my dad tickling me until my head hurt from laughing. They were gone forever.

Hours later I was on a plane with my sister, heading to Colorado. Our aunt decided to take us in, to raise us. So, shipping a seven and a twelve year old out of the murder capital of the world was supposed to be a new start, but the memories have haunted me from that day on. Taylor has always been there for me, and I can't imagine a world without her.

Now seventeen, and fresh out of high school, I'm ready to start my life, a life out of the boundaries of the mountains. Taylor has received news that we still own our childhood home out in Santa Carla, and for the life of me, I don't know how she talked me into going back with her, but she has. I hope this doesn't count as suicide.

~ll~

Our old beat up Chevy cruised along, filled with two tone mute singing girls. The drive was long and tiring, but eventually we could see waves crashing off in the distance. This place looked like it belonged on the back of a postcard; I don't remember it being this beautiful. The breeze made this sunny day gorgeous, and the sounds of joyous cries filled the air. Closing my eyes, I laid back, enjoying this pristine moment. That moment ended too soon, and we approached our old home.

Old and wooden, you could tell this place wasn't cared for in the time we've been gone. Inside, everything large was untouched; simply covered in sheets of plastic. Running upstairs, I rushed into my old room, noting the same tiny bed and the simple dresser. This is home. Quickly unpacking, I made my way outside, and enjoyed the air. It's much easier to breathe here. Taylor asked if we wanted to stop at a store and pick up some food for dinner, and I hastily agreed.

Walking to town, which was but a mile away, we stepped into a small convenient store. It was barely larger than a gas station, and we set out to get the necessities. Taylor got caught up talking to some cashier with a dark brown Mohawk. Figures, she's always checking out the guys. Laughing to myself, I made my way down the narrow aisles. Finding everything we needed was simple, and soon we had more than enough food to spare. Checking out, I had to practically drag my sister away from the cashier to head home.

"Brooke, we should have stayed a little longer." Taylor complained.

"And why is that?" I challenged, raising a brow her way.

"So I could talk to Collin more!" she giggled.

"You're such a girl, Taylor." I laughed. She laughed along after a moment as well.

"Hey, if you're calling me a girl, what are you?" she questioned, mock-punching my arm.

"Hmm, I don't know? A fail at a teenage girl, perhaps?"

"That's for sure." Taylor agreed. I stopped and looked at her. We quickly broke into laughter and made our way back to the house. Once there, she wouldn't stop gushing over that Collin guy. She said that he was in a gang called the 'Surf Nazis' and wanted her to meet him at the boardwalk later on that night. Blah blah blah… Well she _is _going, and there is no stopping my sister. Does she not remember what happened to our parents? I might as well check out this place with her, I don't ever remember going out at night here.

The sun was setting and Taylor made her way into the kitchen. Her hair was ratted, her skirt was tiny, and her makeup was over the top…she would definitely fit in. As for me, jeans, a tank top, and a jacket seemed perfect. On our way to the boardwalk Taylor was overly bubbly, and wouldn't stop giggling like a twelve year old. Joy to the world; at least I won't have to deal with it the whole night. Finding a parking spot in the back of the over-crowded lot, Tay was practically jumping around.

"Do you think he's here already?" she asked as we walked to the gate.

"I don't know, but please meet me at the truck at 11:00. I don't want you missing our first day back."

"Okay, I'll be back at 11:00. Have some confidence in your sister." She said, hugging me before running off. This is going to be a long night…

The whole feel of Santa Carla was pretty eerie. Everyone was a character, no joke. And no one was ever walking around alone; they always seemed to be in little groups. That made me stick out like a sore thumb. A couple of guys were running my way, comics in their hands. They were most definitely stolen, and there was a girl, probably my age chasing after them. Just as they were about to pass me, I stuck out my foot and they both tripped, landing on the hard ground. They were cursing, and the girl came up.

"If you want to steal from the shop again, you better think twice!" she yelled, yanking the comics away. They guys scrambled away and the girl turned to me. Her hair was brown with the underside bright red. I've never seen hair like hers, and I can't lie, it was pretty cool. All of her clothes were bright, and she looked like she came out of a comic book herself. "Hey, thanks for stopping them."

"No problem. I'm Brooke, by the way." I smiled. She offered her hand and I took it.

"Molly, but call me Mo." She grinned. Some name she has. "Hey, I've got to go. See you later." She said, taking off once again. Yep, some weird characters around here.

Continuing on my way, I heard the roar of motorcycles. Everyone else dodged out of the way, almost as if they were afraid. Four bikes pulled up, and parked against the railing of the walkway. They all had the punk rocker look, sporting long hair and joints in their hands; in fact it looked as if they owned the place. Guys looked away, and girls looked lustfully towards the four boys getting off their rides. They looked like they were going to combust into flames if they were looked at directly. As if on cue, they bikers looked their way, and the girls turned scarlet, batting their lashed but quickly looking away. I couldn't help but break out in laughter at the pathetic attempt of flirting. Simultaneously the girls and the bikers looked my way, utterly confused. I put my hands up in mock-surrender and walked the other way down the boardwalk before any questions could be asked.

I walked back to the truck, hoping it would make the time pass faster. Sitting impatiently I turned on the music. Now it was 11:27, with no sight of my sister. Well this is just great. I stepped out of the truck and decided to look around, and after ten minutes, I spotted her exiting a bar, absolutely plastered. Running over to her, I found myself being tripped. Everything was a blur, and soon I came very familiar to the cold wooden floor. I heard cursing behind me, and turning over I saw the two guys that had the stolen comics from earlier. But it wasn't just them, they were yelling at two of the bikers. The two guys quieted down and slumped away. One of the bikers offered me his hand, and I cautiously accepted. Once standing, I couldn't help but send them questioning looks. Looking at them, one had long curly hair and wouldn't stop smiling, and the other well his hair was a mess, but it worked for him. A mesh shirt, dirty white jeans, a leather jacket, and biker boots made up his attire. Seemed pretty typical around here for people to dress that way, but it looked different for him…it actually worked.

"Like what you see?" he scoffed, raising his eyebrows. Give me a break. Shaking it off, I got down to it.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you could just say thank you." The other boy said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks." I shrugged. "Now, what do you want?"

"Want to know what was so funny about earlier." He said nonchalantly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I questioned. They merely shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm Paul." He said, changing the subject.

"Brooke." I nodded.

"Marko!" the other one jumped up.

"Soooo, Brooke, wanna go for a ride?" Paul asked smoothly.

"Pass." I answered quickly. "Have other plans." I said pointing to my sister, who was still outside the crowded bar.

"Well, if you're gonna go to the bar, let us buy you a drink-" Marko suggested. I saw Paul send him a slight glare, and I shook my head.

"Nope. Bye guys." I said, walking, more like running my sister's way. The whole time I could feel the bikers' eyes on my back. Hurriedly, I made my way to my sister, practically dragging her off of Collin. She didn't say anything, but soon followed my lead through the crowd. The parking lot was almost empty, and I sped home, my sister passed out in the passenger seat. I left her there for the night; that is what she gets for totally leaving me. I dragged myself inside and opened a couple of windows in the living room. Plopping down on the couch, I heard a rather unnatural wind outside, but shrugged it off, and set off into oblivion.

**Like it? Don't? Feedback is deeply appreciated.**


	2. Dine and Dash

**Here we are chapter 2. I have to say thanks for reviewing to kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr, kittykat6625, and Paul and Dwayne's Girl's. You guys rock!**

Chapter 2

**Paul's Pov**

Brooke, something was different about her. Her look, her attitude, her smell; it was different. She was different. And being the nosey ass that I am, dragging Marko along with me I went to investigate.

Flying quietly, we landed when she stopped at a little home. There was someone in the passenger seat, smelling like hard alcohol. Brooke left the person and went inside. Just sitting there, Marko started to fiddle with the patches on his jacket.

_'So, what now, get a snack?'_ he asked, glancing to the truck. Smiling, I shook my head. Just then we heard something unlatch, and some windows were opened. My small grin soon turned into a full on smile that could even make Marko look twice. We flew back into the air, landing softly at the largest open window. Brooke crashed on a couch, and turning to Marko, I nodded. Jumping through the window, we barely made a noise as we touched ground. Looking around, the first opinion of this place is that it looked awful.

"Hey, Marko!" I whispered. He turned, and I went on. "For once I think I found a place messier than ours!" I laughed quietly. He soon joined, but we abruptly stopped when Brooke shifted on the couch.

"Paul, what are we looking for?" Marko questioned, glancing around. I shrugged, what was I looking for? All I knew is that something was off.

"I don't know; nothing? Everything?" I came up with as an excuse; well not really an excuse, because I was genuinely curious.

"Why are you wasting your time with this bud?" To be honest, I don't know; there's just something about this girl. There's no way I'm gonna tell him that though.

"We have nothing better to do. And stop it with the questions, would ya?"

"Fine, fine." He nodded, pacing around the room.

Glancing at the couch, I couldn't help but think 'Well Brooke, don't mind if we look around do ya?' no response. 'Didn't think so.'

Abruptly turning, I saw a set of stairs, and taking the opportunity, I ran over and up to the top. Marko was laughing, so looking down to him, I saw he was laughing…at me? Well, this isn't new, but I'm not in on the joke. That is something that won't sit well with me. Sending him a questioning glance, he stopped his laugh fest.

"Man, you're acting like a five year old waiting to open his birthday presents. I'm just waiting for when you find out is that all you got were a pair of socks." He smiled. Pair of socks? That is all he could up with, seriously. There's got to be something better than that here. Looking back to all the rooms that waited, I mock saluted Marko, turned me heel, and opened door number one. Inside it seemed to be untouched for years; all the furniture was still covered in plastic sheets, and everything was covered in a fine layer if dust. What a nice place to call home.

Turns out that all of the other rooms were that way too, and there was only one left to go through. Man, if Marko is right about this I might as well give up on all of this.

Sighing, I opened the door, expecting nothing. To my utter surprise, there were no plastic sheets, but instead you could see furniture that looked appropriate for a kid, to be more specific, a girl kid. There was a small bed with intricate detail, and a wooden dresser. Better than the other rooms, but this isn't too great either. Sighing, I sat down on the bed, it slightly creaking, showing signs of long disuse. There's got to be something special about this place, about her.

There were a couple of boxes in the corner, so I don't see any reason of not checking them out. They were labeled as 'Brooke's'.

Sitting down, I opened up one of the worn out boxes, and could see nothing but clothes…boring, for the most part. The only clear thing is that she owned nothing pink or purple. Kicking it away, I reached for another box. It was filled with posters, music, movies. Investigating further, he opened the posters finding the titles of the bands Queen, Guns-n-Roses, Aerosmith, The Doors, and Pink Floyd. Nothing girly, nothing cheesy; overall, this girl was pretty bad-ass.

_'Paul!'_ Marko yelled.

_'What?'_ I asked.

_'You've got to check this out man!'_ Groggily I stood back up, and sauntered back to the stairs. Looking down, Marko was nowhere in sight. Hearing shuffling, I jumped over the stair railing, and moved to the cause of the noise. In another large room, Marko seemed to be going through some large cardboard boxes.

"What's the problem man?" I asked, eyeing the boxes. He jumped around, a big smile on his face.

"Finally you decide to show up! Here, look!" he said, thrusting a picture my way. It was simple, just an ordinary family picture; two daughters, and two oddly familiar adults. One of the girls resembled Brooke, well, a younger version of her to say the least. Looking back up to Marko, he was so giddy he looked as if he were going to explode.

"What the hell is your problem?" I scoffed. "It's just a picture."

"Just a picture?" he smiled. This was really off, even for Marko. "Remember when we first moved here?" he asked. What does that have anything to do with this? He continued, not actually caring at no response from me. "Ignore the kids, and imagine the parents alone. I'm thinking of a restaurant where we went one night on a dine and dash." He smirked. It took a minute to click in my head.

We were only in town for a couple of weeks, and one night we decided to do something crazy; nothing new there. Going down to one of the newly opened restaurants, we dressed up as waiters and waited on this couple that had to be in their late twenties. They were nice, well who am I kidding, they were so nice that it looked like they would forgive anyone who would throw them off of the Empire State Building. Trust me, that's not something to forgive someone for…anyway, once they were done we led them out to the 'back exit'. They were confused, but before they could say anything we were on them.

That was a fun night, something that I won't forget anytime soon. Then something else clicked.

"Crap" I murmured.

**Hope you get where I'm going with this, and if not, just wait until I update again. Reviews? Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. New Friend

**Hope you like the new chapter; I had a hard time figuring out which way to take it.**

Chapter 3

**Paul's Pov**

Woah, I killed her parents…Why should I even care? Why am I even here? Oh. Because of her; because of Brooke…What is so different about her? With all of that waying on my mind, Marko and I placed everything back to where it should be, and flew off. This is going to be a long night…

**Brooke's Pov**

The early rays of the sun shone through the wide opened window causing me to groan and roll over…onto the floor…well this is a good start to the day.

After unpacking the coffee pot and toaster, I made myself a rather delightful breakfast. Something was missing though; what am I forgetting? After pondering nearly ten minutes, I decided to try and forget it and go out and enjoy the morning. Stepping out onto the porch, with the question still waying heavily on my mind, I sat on one of the fold up chairs me and Taylor brought in the day before. Wait! That's what I'm forgetting; Taylor!

Jumping up, I made my way over to the truck. Taylor was still out of it; her makeup smudged and her hair looked like a rats nest. I couldn't help but laugh, and even then she didn't stir. Tay-Tay, what am I going to do with you? Outwardly sighing, I turned and headed back inside; Taylor can come in when she's conscious.

After unpacking and taking a shower, Taylor finally decided to make an appearance. She looked like a zombie, haha! She slumped down on the couch and groaned loudly.

"So," I said, "that's what you get for getting totally plastered!"

"Ah, be quiet! There's no reason to yell."

"I'm not yelling Tay."

"Yeah! You are." She said, covering her face with her hands.

"Can you please try to be sober tonight?" I asked jokingly.

"Eh, where's the fun in that?" she complained.

"There is none. Well at least clean up. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going Brooke?" she questioned.

"…To explore. I've really forgotten this place." That was true; I really didn't remember much from all those years ago.

"Well," she sighed. "have fun. Oh, and if you see Collin, tell him I had a blast last night, and that I can't wait to see him." She smiled. Seriously? We've been here for a day, and she's already fallen head over heels for someone. Waving my hand, I grabbed the car keys and headed out.

The boardwalk is a big place…there is no other way to think of it. Numerous small shops lined it, some offering the ultimate tourists supplies, others surf and beach shops, which were filled to the brink with people. Clothing stores were numerous, and there were several little arcades stuck in-between.

After a good two hours of looking through stores I came across one I haven't yet seen; a comic shop. There weren't too many people inside, so why not check it out?

The door was creaky and a bell rung above my head as I entered. Besides that noise, there was music quietly playing through the store. Rows and rows of comics covered the walls and aisles. They all displayed worn covers and smelled as if they were printed long ago; yet, this was an intriguing place.

After only a couple of minutes of looking through the racks I was ambushed by two guys; rather quiet and somewhat intimidating. One sported a bandana around his head, and the other looked like he was ready to jump into a plane and start flying it. They didn't look like they were older than me though…Pretty odd characters; but that wasn't the weirdest part. It was when the one with the bandana spoke that made the situation even more strange.

"Who are you?" he spoke with an extremely low tone.

"Brooke." I said flatly.

"You new?" the other asked, his voice normal compared to the other guy. I nodded.

"Well, you better go back to where you came from." The gruff brother said. I was seriously taken back. Why the heck would I do that? I have no intention of going back into the mountains, or being told off.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked, both shocked and angry.

"Because it's the smart thing to do." He retorted.

"Yeah, people like you always go missing." The other said. What? People like me? What is their problem?

"Guys, who are you tormenting now?" a new voice cut in. Behind the two creeps a girl appeared. She looked familiar; where have I seen her before? She looked to me, brushing her brown and red hair out of her face. A questioning glance covered her face, but quickly turned into an outright smile.

"Brooke?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Mo, you know her?" the gruff guy asked. Mo…wait! That is the girl I helped out last night. She nodded and walked over to my side.

"Guys, what have you done?" she questioned.

"We only warned her." The other said. Mo sighed and turned to me.

"Sorry about my brothers, they aren't the greatest at striking up conversation." Wait…brothers? The look on my face must have said it all.

"Edgar." She said pointed to the gruff brother. In response he grunted. "And Alan." She said glancing towards the other guy. He nodded.

"We're the Frog brothers." Edgar said pointing towards Alan.

"Well that's pretty obvious." I whispered, looking at the floor. Mo laughed and I looked back up to her.

"You're pretty funny." She shrugged. Edgar and Alan looked at each other, and then slowly walked to the other side of the store.

"What's their problem?" I asked. Mo merely smiled.

"Plenty of things." Now I was the one to smile. "So…" she said after a moment. I sent her a questioning glance. "Do you have any plans Brooke?"

"No, not rea-"

"Great! Come on." she said taking my hand. She led me into the back of the store, only stopping to open the door that said 'employees only'. Pulling me through, I was led through a narrow hallway with several doors. At the end of the hall Mo opened the last door and guided me in.

The room was bright and colorful, just like Mo. There was a bed covered in clothes, a desk with piles of jewelry, and a cabinet filled with colorful makeup. Her room? Yes, this had to be.

"What do you think?" she said after a minute.

"It's…a rainbow!" I was lost for words and she laughed.

"So," she said plopping on the bed "What brings you to Santa Carla, Brooke?" Well I've never known anyone as straight forward as her.

"Well,…" I started. What am I going to tell her? That I'm hiding for my parents' killer without killing myself in the process? Um, no! Well this is awkward…Who knows how long I was quiet, but Mo broke the silence once again.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She said. Looking up, I didn't see as much laughter in her eyes. "I shouldn't be nosy, and I shouldn't have dragged you down here. You don't have to be here if you don't want to. Go if you want. It's just different around you. I'm usually not this controlling…" she faded off.

"Controlling?" I asked. She looked up. "I wouldn't call it that." I smiled. "You are open and to the point; which is different," she looked back down, "but it's a good kind of different. You aren't like anyone else I've ever met. To be honest," I said looking around, "you're pretty cool."

"Want to be friends then Brooke?" she asked. Is she serious? In response I couldn't help but laugh. The odd face she gave me made me quickly stop and regain my composure.

"Is there any other reason you would bring a complete stranger down here?" I asked. After a moment she shrugged, but smiled. "So, what now?" I wondered. Her smile only grew.

The hours dragged on after that. Me and my new-found-friend Mo talked and talked and talked. Even when I couldn't think of anything, she managed to strike up conversation. I learned that she was a total reject at her school; the outcast along with her brothers and that she was going to be a junior this year. Almost 17 herself actually. Her brothers were a year ahead and were only really talkative to one another. In return she also learned a lot about me.

By the time we were tired of talking we went back out to the shop to only find out that the sun had already set.

"Woah. We were down there for a while." Mo said dumbstruck. I couldn't help but crack up at her shocked face.

"Well, I better get going." I said to her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Brooke!" she waved as I walked out.

Immediately after leaving I was greeted by the loud roar of motorcycles. Turning, I saw two familiar faces.

**Review? Please let me know that this chapter isn't complete rubbish.**


	4. Some Fun

**He we go, continuing on with Brooke's crazy adventure. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

**Paul's Pov**

Brooke? Brooke! She's here! I smiled, and we slowly came to a stop by the railing. Marko scoffed.

"Well where else do you think she would be?" he asked, getting off his ride.

"Wait." Dwayne said. "Is this the girl you've been thinking about all night?" Did everyone know?

"Yes." David sighed as he lit up a cigarette. They all turned to her. She was heading towards the parking lot. "You know, you need to get a hold of your thoughts; they're giving me a headache." Marko laughed.

"Paul? You can't teach him! He's like a dog that will never learn."

"What is the big deal about this girl? Who is she?" David asked, clearly agitated.

"Paul's new _interest_." Marko scoffed, wagging his brows.

"Eh, shut up." I glared.

"She's not just an interest." Dwayne acknowledged.

"What do you mean?"

"If she was just and interest," Dwayne pointed out, "he would have had her in bed, and she would be drained." I went stiff, as well as Marko and David. A moment later, Marko was cracking up, and even David chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked stiffly. This only caused the guys to get louder with their laughing. A few menacing glared quieted them down, before David cleared his throat.

"You're pretty funny Paul. Dwayne's right, if she were a quick thing; she would be dead by now. Heck, you wouldn't even remember her name. Something's off. What is it?" he asked, staring me down. And let me tell you, even after all these years, that look still gets to me. Before I had the chance to respond, Marko spoke up.

"When we first came to town, we killed her parents." David's face was blank, only moments before he snapped to us.

"How would you know that you killed her parents?" Marko and I looked to each other before I nodded slightly.

"We met her yesterday, and she seemed…different." I told carefully. "We decided to…investigate."

"You mean snoop." Dwayne corrected. Together, Marko and I grinned. David merely rolled his eyes, lighting up a cigarette.

"Look, I don't see why you care if you killed her parents or not. It shouldn't matter." David whispered flatly. I only shrugged my shoulders. This little gesture sure seemed to get his attention. Cocking his head my way, he raised a brow.

"Not a word to say Paul? Well, something's up; maybe we should see why Paul's acting this way. I think it's time we meet this Brooke. What do you think Dwayne?" he asked, throwing the cigarette to the ground.

"Why not." And with that, they revved their engines, and quickly took off.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Hey, man. She knows us, let's get to her before they do. You know David can be a little…intimidating." Marko said with a grin. Nodding, I too revved my engine, taking to the parking lot, Marko hot on my trail.

**Brooke's Pov**

I hate parking lots.

Not to mention that I parked in the back and that it's nighttime. Great job Brooke; real swell. The cat-calls and hoots of laughter from passerbies didn't help. Then, just as I came in range or seeing my car, a hundred feet away, I heard the familiar roar of motorcycles.

"_Woah_, coincidence seeing you around here Brooke." Paul called out with a smile on his face. Marko laughed as they pulled up in front of me.

"You know, it's not nice to follow people. It's actually starting to creep me out." Marko mocked.

"Anyway," Paul said, "how about that ride now?" he said, patting the seat behind him. I had to hold back rolling my eyes.

"I have a ride." I said, pointing to the truck.

"Come on live a little." Came another voice. Turning, I saw two more guys on motorcycles. The one who spoke, a shady character, had a peroxide blonde mullet. He spoke with an edge, and edge that could even freak out the bravest of guys.

The other was silent, observant. His dark hair was longer than mine, fanning out around his face. His eyes were dark, cautious.

"Hey Brooke," Paul sighed, "this is-"

"David." The blonde said, cutting his engine. "And this," he said glancing to the other, "is Dwayne."

"They're friends." Paul said.

"More like family." Marko smiled.

"Good to know." I said, turning.

"Where are you going?" David asked. It sounded more like a challenge.

"Why do you care?" I asked stiffly. He shrugged. This guy needs to leave me alone. With that I turned on my heel and walked over to the truck. About five feet away I stopped abruptly. Taylor was in the truck, but she wasn't alone. Colin was all over her in a make out fest. Taylor saw me and shooed me away with her hand. Well this is just great. How the heck did she even get here? Colin. Simple. But how did they find the truck? This was too crazy. How am I going to get home now? Kick them out? I was deep in thought, and probably jumped a foot in the air when I heard someone whisper to me; right next to my ear.

"So, how about that ride?" It was Paul. Great, just my luck.

"I can walk."

"Come on." He fake whined. "Have a little fun, it sure look like _she_ is." He said pointing to Taylor. I stood there for a second. Should I? No way!

"Come on." He said again. "We don't have to have that kind of fun." He smiled, pointing back to the truck. I innerly groaned.

"Why not." I said after a moment. But the words weren't happy or cheerful, but instead dripping with sarcasm. He either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it, and grabbed my hand, taking me back to his bike.

"Change of heart Brooke?" David asked as we approached.

"More like change of luck." I murmured.

"Well, come on." Paul said, dragging me over to his parked bike. He hopped on simply, gracefully and offered a hand once he was on. With hesitation I took his hand and he pulled me on.

"Better hold on." He whispered.

"To what?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and started the engine. In an instant we were going, and fast too. Shaken up, I wrapped my arms around him, practically clinging for dear life. This got a small chuckle to rise out of him.

There others were hollering and laughing with joy. Making it out of the parking lot, we didn't continue on the road, but Paul quickly turned, and we were on the sandy beach. Before I knew it I was smiling as the guys swerved in and out of each other and jumped hills.

"Having fun yet?" Paul yelled back to me.

"Yeah." I laughed.

Soon the lights from the boardwalk were but a blur, and I could barely see. It was dark, yes, and the only thing lighting the way was the moon. We were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Paul, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" he smiled, and sped up.

The ride was over quicker than I anticipated, and we stopped at the top of a bluff.

"Where are we you guys?" I asked.

"Welcome to Hudson's." I heard of Hudson's bluff when I was younger; and nothing good too. I would hear the kids say that there were ghosts that would hide until some people stopped by, and then they would attack, claiming it to be their bluff. Or, I heard that people jumped off, trying to kill themselves, and that their corpses drowned anyone who dared to come by. Old stories, but man, they scared the life out of me when I was younger.

"Why are we here?" my voice quavered at the end.

"Come on, I'll show you." Paul said, taking my hand and leading me off the bike. We walked out more towards the edge. Great! He's going to push me off. Smart move Brooke. But as we walked, I saw the silhouette of stairs, and I was being led over to them.

"Last one down's a rotten egg!" Marko called running past me. Paul stuck out his foot, and soon Marko was sprawled out on the ground. The others laughed, I even smiled.

"I'll get you back!" Marko laughed.

"That's only saying that you can catch me!" Paul taunted. Paul's grip slightly tightened on my hand and he ran. Mostly, I was pulled along down the many stairs, but he finally slowed down when we touched solid ground. Now we were merely walking.

"Think he caught up?" Paul asked.

"Boo!" Marko called out from behind me, and he tackled Paul to the ground.

"You act like five year olds." Dwayne said, shaking his head. That was the first time he's really talked. It was calm, unlike the others. After the little brawl, Paul stood up, and once again took my hand.

"It gets pretty dark here." He shrugged at my confused look. We started walking once again, and he was right, it was dark. Leading the way, I could hear the scuffle of the others' shoes behind us. Going down some rugged stairs we came to an opening. I stood there in awe.

"Were are we?" I asked again. David smirked.

"Welcome to our home."

**What do you guys think should happen at the cave? Let me know and review. Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	5. Don't Trust

**Finally time for an update! This has been in my head for a week now and I have finally found the time to write it all down. Let me know what you guys think!**

Chapter 5

**Brooke's Pov**

Home? Well this place is pretty sketchy, eerie. Candles were the only source of light in this underground castle. It was open, spacious, and it looked like a forgotten palace. Well, besides the mis-matched furniture covering the ill-raised flooring it was. In the center of this place was an abandoned fountain, the tiles worn and cracked, junk lying inside of it. This place was a disaster, yet to say the least, it was equally stunning.

"Like it?" Paul called out, popping the bubble of my new found thoughts. Without looking to him, I nodded, offering a small smile.

"I've never seen anything like it." I whispered.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Marko said. Wait, did he hear me? 'No, that's impossible' I thought, mentally shaking the idea away. In the corner of my eye, I saw David give him a look. Not one of happy or kindred natured; but one that was a warning. And coming from David, it was pretty menacing. Choosing to break the awkward silence, I spoke up.

"So…" heads turned to me. "how did you guys find a place like this?" David grinned.

"Earthquake." He started. "The big one, 1906; that's when this place went under. Abandoned, if you couldn't already tell." He said, raising his arms and looking around. "Now it's ours."

"So check it out Brooke." Paul said, glancing over. "Hey, why are you still up there?"

"Yeah!" Marko exclaimed. "Here's where the party is!" he laughed, turning on some rock music.

I sent them questioning gazes, but looking around I saw that I was still on the rugged steps towering over everyone at the entrance of the cave. Slowly I shrugged, looking back to Paul. Putting one foot forward, I started my decent, but lucky me, I tripped over the uneven ground on the last step and started to fall. Crap! I thought, bracing my arms out, ready for the impact. I never hit the ground; instead two bracelet covered arms reached out, and soon I was back on my feet, one of those arms still close at my side.

"Who taught you how to walk?" Paul scoffed, looking at me from the side.

"Maybe she just fell because she's head-over-heels for me." Marko grinned from the fountain. Great.

"In your dreams, Shirley Temple!" Paul laughed.

"Shirley Tem-? Oh you're going down Twisted Sister!" and with that they lunged at each other. I walked away from their brawl, over to where the others were sitting.

"Are they always like this?" I asked. Dwayne smirked.

"You saw them yesterday, didn't you?" how would he know that? Cautiously I nodded. "Well, yes, they are always like this." He somewhat sighed.

"Idiots." I said looking out to them. David snickered.

"That's for sure." He said, lighting up a cigarette. After that we were silent, watching their little fight. With their crude remarks and taunting insults; it was quite amusing. This was all interrupted when David spoke up again.

"So, what brings you to Santa Carla, Brooke?" he asked, a small grin on his face. This even grabbed the attention of Marko and Paul, for they stopped fighting, and looked to me. What do I say? Lie? Don't lie?

"Family." I said simply, hoping they would believe it and move on.

"Oh come on," David started. "there's got to be more than that." I hesitated. "Well, I guess this means there is something more." He said smoothly. Everyone looked to me, silently asking to continue.

"I-I used to live here." I said. They nodded. "And just came back with my sister. We moved away when we were younger." I finished, trying not to think of all of the memories.

"Why did you move away?" Dwayne spoke up.

"It's complicated." I said quickly, a bit defensively. Their gazes were intense, and I stood up. "Hey, I better be off-"

"Why?" Paul blurted out. David continued.

"Yeah. Don't you want to stay? We were just about to eat." Paul sent David a gaze that not even I could comprehend. David shrugged it off, and turned to Marko.

"Marko? Food." Marko too stood, and glanced around.

"Only if Brooke says she'll stay." He said, looking to me. The others soon followed his gaze and once again, I was the center of attention. Well isn't this just my night. Slowly I sat down, and said the first thing that popped into me head.

"Fine; I'll stay a little longer." Marko grinned and nodded, then exited through the cave entrance. All was quiet until we heard the roar of a motorcycle fading off into the distance.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet." Paul sighed, lounging in one of the couches. "It's moments like these that make life worth living for." David snickered.

"Sure, that's the Paul we all know." He said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"One of Paul's 'happy' moments is when he's got a handful of joints and a beach-bunny at his side. Not this." He said simply.

"Well, that's a shocker." I said stiffly. It didn't surprise me one bit; why would Paul be any different than that? Just another stupid guy on the boardwalk… This seemed to cause a riot to David, and even Dwayne, for they started to crack up. The only one who didn't seem as amused was Paul. Instead, he was looking off into the distance, not daring to meet my gaze. Was he, dare I say the word, embarrassed? No, not Paul. Not Mr.-Macho-Man-Paul. Not Mr.-I-don't-give-a-shit-Paul. That's not possible.

We all sat there in the awkward silence until we heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. The engine died and soon Marko was bounding down into the cave.

"Who's hungry?" he hollered down. "Because I sure as hell am!" he appeared with some large boxes of food.

"The Chinese place was closed, so I grabbed the next best thing." He said, pulling out a box of pizza. "And trust me; riding back with these was no walk in the park. He opened a box, and inside laid a giant supreme pizza.

"It's better than nothing." David mused, grabbing a slice and passing the box along. The others agreed, and too grabbed pieces. The box came around to me, and I took one of the slices into my hand. It was hot. Not cold, not warm, but HOT. I had to keep replacing the hand that was holding it because it was just too hot. The guys didn't in anyway react like I did, but instead ate and ate like nothing was wrong. What is their deal? I asked myself. Slowly I raised the pizza and took a bite. Too hot! I mentally screamed, hoping they wouldn't notice. But lucky me, they did.

"Is there a problem?" David asked.

"Too hot." I answered, dropping the slice into my lap.

"Hm…" he said. "I thought you would have noticed that you're eating bugs." What? Looking down, no longer did I see a _hot_ piece of pizza. Instead, it wasn't even pizza anymore.

Wood lice covered it like cheese, eating away the crust like it was a tree. Crawling beetles replaced the olives, all on top of the lice. Green peppers were taken by the place of grasshoppers, bounding to and fro, and rolley-pollies were curled up into groups, looking like sausage. Without a moment of thought I threw the heap off of my lap and onto the floor. Looking up, curiosity covered the guys' faces.

"Too hot Brooke?" Marko asked after a moment, a smile covering his face. "Looks like you need a new piece." He looked to the ground, and I followed his gaze. Where that once gross piece of bug-topia lay, was replaced by an average slice of pizza.

"This has got to be a joke…" I murmured, blinking.

"What was that?" David questioned, grinning. I shook my head. "Anyway," he started, "you _do_ need another slice. How about it?" he asked, opening another box. At first I thought it would be alright; boys was I wrong. The whole pizza was covered in bugs, and it was a million times worse than one slice alone. I was going to be sick, and stammered back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at no one in particular, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Marko asked cheekily.

"What do I mean? I'm _sick_ of this!" I emphasized, and stormed over to the entrance.

"Don't be that way!" Paul called from the couch. I turned and raced up the rigid stairs, before hearing one last "Brooke!"

**Paul's Pov**

"Nice David." I scowled.

"It was just a little fun." He retorted.

"Hell, some fun that was!" Marko laughed.

"I agree with Paul." Dwayne said. "And now she knows where we live. Smart move guys." Now David scowled.

"Paul, go fix this." He said.

"Why me? _You_ are the one who had to play the trick!"

"_You_ are the one who took interest in her. Go fix it." He said in his 'all mighty' voice. This is starting to piss me off.

"No." I said.

"Yes." He said, his eyes glowing red, his fangs elongated. "Go now!" he stammered, and if looks could kill, I would fall to a pile of ash onto the already torn up floor.

Without another word I got up, and raced to the bluff. Well this is going to be a _blast_.

**Brooke's Pov**

I made it to the top of the bluff before I heard another person behind me, hearing the creaking of the wooden stairs under the weight. I turned quickly on my heel, ready to take off.

"Brooke, wait!" I sighed, turning. Paul stood there, his chest heaving, his eyes wide. "Don't go." He said, reaching out his hand.

"Why not?" I scoffed.

"Come on. They were just playing around." He sighed, shaking one of his hands through his windswept hair.

"Well, I don't want to play!" I retorted. "Why couldn't you have just left me alone? I would rather be home right now! And of all the girls on the boardwalk, why did you pick me to be the victim of your stupid games?" I huffed. His expression quickly changed to amusement. Here I was, mad as hell, and he simply looks _amused_? What is his problem?

"Victim? Nice choice of words. I think that would be better used as someone who has been raped or murdered here in Santa Carla. You know it's the murder capital of the world right? Anyway, I think being 'victim' to David's bug games is not nearly as bad as you think it is. Plus, you agreed to come." He said smugly.

"But that's different. I couldn't get home because it didn't look like my truck would go anywhere anytime soon!" I raged on.

"You still could have said no." he said calmly. What could I have said to that? What retort would be clever enough to tell him off? That's right, nothing. So instead all I could do was look at him, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey." He said after a moment, looking out to the ocean. "I'm sorry, okay." Did I hear that right? I was lost for words; of all people, why would he apologize?

"Uh…" I stammered. He looked to me.

"Yep. That's right. I'm sorry I dragged you here. You probably would have had a better time watching the grass grow."

"That's not true." Did I just say that? "I have a short temper, and it's been a long day. That's all. I should be the one to apologize for blowing up in your face." He didn't say anything. "So, sorry." I sighed, turning.

"Wait." He said. "You want me to give you a ride?"

"I can walk. You've done enough." I sighed.

"Come on, I insist. It's the middle of the night and you don't know what could be out there."

"Exactly. I don't trust you." I said, turning to him. He smiled.

"Good. Don't trust anybody out here. It will keep you from being on a missing person's flyer."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, and don't trust me. I can get you home, and you can forget about tonight."

"What about not trusting you?" he shook his head.

"Well, it would be smart if you didn't. But I can guarantee you a safe trip home if you want."

"You're so confusing!" I deeply sighed. "Trust, or don't trust?"

"Both." He said simply.

"Both?" he nodded.

"Do you want to get home?" He asked. I nodded. "Well come on then!" he said taking my hand and leading me over to his bike. Without thinking I got on behind him and we were off. So many thoughts filled my head then.

What if I don't get home? What if I end up like Taylor? What if I end up like my parents? What if I never see the sun shine down on me again? Why did I have to meet him? Why did I have to meet them all? Why can't I just have stayed in Colorado? Now I'll never see Taylor again. Its official, I was freaking out by now.

"Brooke?"

Great, now no one will know I'm dead, and no one will probably care. I'll just end up like any other person who comes to Santa Carla. What happened to rational thought?

"Brooke?"

Everyone will forget about me. Taylor will be off with Colin and won't ever think of me again. The house will go back into ruins. Why is all of this? Because I had to get back onto Paul's bike. A stranger. He is a total stranger!

"Brooke!"

I blinked my eyes and looked up. Paul looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a small smile covering his features. All I could do was nod my head. "Alright, good. We're here." Here? Looking around, I saw my house. He had gotten me home. Phew. Wait, he had gotten me home? How does he even know where I live!

"Brooke?" he asked again.

"How did you?-" he sighed.

"I kind of followed you home last night…"

"You what! Now whatever trust I had has been diminished."

"Told you not to trust me." He said simply.

"Yes, but I didn't know that I would have to deduce you down to stalker."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked. All I could do was stare at him wide eyed. Is he cracked! Yes, yes he is. Without a doubt.

"Are you going to go inside? Or just stay on the bike and give me the opportunity to go back to the cave with you still there?" he asked, laughter filling his eyes.

"Uh, I-I-"

"Say no more!" he said, cutting me off. "You look exhausted Brooke, you need some rest." With that I was detached from the bike, and was swept into Paul's arms bridal style. So much for my personal bubble. He carried me up the steps and dropped me at the door.

"Uh, thanks." I said, opening the door. Before I had the time to blink I was brought back into his arms and he marched into my house. He set me down at the couch and kneeled down.

"You're crazy." I blurted out.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment…"

"To me it was." He said smiling.

"What are you on?" stop Brooke before you get yourself in trouble! He thought a second.

"Plenty of things. But I can promise you I have been sober for a good two hours."

"Gee that helps."

"Anytime." He said standing.

"So, are you going to go or are you going to give me the opportunity to kick you out?" I asked. Once again, he smiled.

"I will be off then." Paul said, walking to the front door. Once there he stopped and turned. "Brooke, one more thing." I nodded for him to continue.

"Remember, don't trust anyone." And with that he was gone. A moment later I heard the roar of his motorcycle and him hollering. Soon it faded of into the distance, alongside me fading off into oblivion; one phrase repeating itself in my head.

_"Remember, don't trust anyone…"_

**Sorry that it has taken me forever to do this. Hope you enjoy the twist with the pizza, because even I get tired of the Chinese food bit because it overused. Let me know what you think, and give me ideas of how to continue. Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	6. Intruders

**I have a lame excuse…school. You know, I wish I could say that I haven't been able to write because of something awesome like 'I went into a coma because I was smart enough to go to a bonfire party and the Lost Boys showed up' but no, my excuse is awful. Anyway, here you go.**

Chapter 6

**Paul's Pov**

"You did what?"

"I took her home." I shrugged, eyeing them slowly. Confusion and frustration wasn't very well hidden on their faces.

"That's not what I meant by 'take care of it'." David scowled. Great, he was in one of his pissy moods. _'How great'_, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" I started. "Finish the job?"

"Um…yeah!" Marko exclaimed, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey! What part of 'there's something different about her' don't you guys get?" I snapped back.

"She isn't different enough to risk our secret getting out, Paul." David groaned, "She still knows where we live too. Remember what happened last time?" The thought brought back memories. Some of the memories good, others, bad.

Star was all over David when we first brought her to the cave, and everyone thought it was a riot to have a girl around. She would come to see him in perfect time for the sun to go down, and David would kick us out for the night…But what David didn't know didn't hurt him. One night while David was out, she stopped by. I told her he was gone, but hey, she wasn't looking for him. I guess you could say I 'kept her company' for a while. David eventually found out and I was in a shitload of trouble, but eventually he let it go and things went smooth again. Soon Star got a bit suspicious about why we wouldn't see her and the middle of the day so we asked Max about it. He said it would be okay if we turned her, so the next night David took the opportunity to give her our 'wine'. She trusted David, and with little sweet talk on his part, she drank. It was funny to watch as she looked at it with distaste after the first sip, but we coaxed her to keep it up and have another go, telling her it wouldn't taste as bad the second time around.

Life was a party for about a week after that, but when Star experienced her first hunger, it was hard for her to get by. She always pretended everything was okay, but she wasn't fooling anyone. The thirst even got so bad that she couldn't manage to make it out of her makeshift bed in the corner of the room. That's when David decided to tell her. Star wouldn't believe it and denied everything he was telling her…so he decided to show her. Her scream carried so far that I'm pretty sure you could hear it over all the music on the boardwalk, and without surprise, after she took in her first breath she passed out. David didn't care too much about it, and went to bed like the rest of us. What we didn't know was that while we were sleeping that day, Star woke up and went to get help. Mind you, she wasn't the brightest girl I've ever met, and would've thought she'd go to the cops. I was wrong. She went to the geeky comic stand and asked for help from the 'Vampire Slayers'. They were parents to three kids, and shouldn't have even gotten into it in the first place. Star told them where we slept, so they set off into action. Marko was the first to wake up, feeling a stinging in his arm. That is where he got staked, thanks to the fact that one of the hunters slipped on the rugged ladder. We chased 'em out of our secluded area, throwing curses and threats their way. As we were going to help Marko with his wound, you could distinctly hear Star's cries in the background.

"No! You didn't get them! They'll make me a monster." She whimpered.

"Too late for that one. I say we exterminate her right now! What do you say?" the guy asked his partner.

"Sounds like a plan." The latter responded. Screams and cries ensued from Star, but soon they faded off into the distance as time had continued.

The last thing I remember from that day was David saying, "Well, I've messed up." And us all agreeing with him. That was the first and last time we had a girl in the group. We didn't go after the 'hunters' because Max said we shouldn't orphan the tykes. Now the parents are all hyped up on drugs, but hey, they didn't come after us again.

"Paul?" Marko asked, and I looked up, the memories of the past fading away.

"Yeah?" I asked, shaking my head in my hands.

"This girl-"

"Oh, chill out guys." I said, waving my hand around.

"This isn't something to chill out about. You're too careless, Paul!" David seethed.

"Guys." Dwayne spoke up. David snapped his head angrily to him.

"What?" he snarled. Dwayne only grinned.

"Something's wrong with Paul." I looked to him incredulously.

"You've got that right." Marko snorted, rolling his eyes.

"No," Dwayne started, "_our _Paul wouldn't care about having to kill anyone. He could do it without second thought. Something must be _really_ different about this girl." Together Marko and David's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You can't mean!" Marko gasped. "Does our little Paul have a crush?" Together, the three of them cracked up.

"Hell no!" I yelled out to them. Why would they think something as crazy as that?

"Hell yeah." David snickered.

"That's why you didn't kill her." He thought out loud. He seemed dazed out for a moment, staring at nothing in particular. Just as you could feel the awkwardness coming off in waves, he grinned, and looked directly to me.

"What's your problem?" I scoffed.

"What is it you really want Paul? To get her in bed?" Marko laughed.

"In that case…" David started, "She'll be dead by tomorrow night. What a shame, Paul's new romance will be over before it even starts." He finished. This caused continuation of the stupid laughter.

"Oh, come on," Marko said, "she doesn't seem _that_ easy. I give it three days, tops." Louder laughter ensued.

"Shut up!" I called out. I was fuming, and soon enough the laughter died down.

"I don't like her guys." I stated.

"Hm…then why didn't you kill her tonight?" Dwayne questioned. After a moment of thought, I openly said

"I'm simply curious."

"Sure. That's it." Marko smirked.

"It is." I bit out. Won't they give it a rest already?

"Okay, okay boys. That's enough." David said. "Let's not worry about this…for now. We have more important things to deal with." I groaned. Max wanted to see us when the shop closed for the night.

"Well, isn't this going to be _fun?_" Marko sighed, standing up.

"He said it was important." Dwayne responded. With that thought, we headed off into the night, not even bothering with our bikes.

**Brooke's Pov**

I was abruptly woken up by the front door slamming shut. I jerked forward, and before I realized it I was sprawled out on the wood floor.

"Brooke? Are you awake?" Taylor whispered.

"I am now." I groaned.

"Oops. Sorry."

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching out my arms.

"Almost two in the morning." She said quietly. Coming over to the couch, she sighed, and sat down. After a brief moment of moving my aching limbs I sat down next to her, looking on with sleepy eyes.

"What's the problem?" I asked, nudging her in the shoulder.

"I-I almost went all the way with Colin, i-in the truck." She blurted out.

"What? You didn't though?" I asked, surprised. She shook her head, letting out a breath.

"No. When you left, Colin's friends came over, so we stopped. It would've been a little...weird…if-" she faded off.

"Anyways," she said, "next thing I knew I was drinking." She lightly laughed. "The last thing I really remember clearly was Arilyn was driving me here."

"Oh," I said dumbly, "Who's Arilyn? She sounds like a mermaid." Taylor smiled.

"She might as well be one."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked after a moment.

"Well, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and oh-so bubbly personality, how could you say she _isn't _a mermaid?" she said sarcastically. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Wait. Then how do you know such an _angel_?" I drew out, rolling my eyes.

"She's one of Colin's…friends." I raised a brow. "Let me explain!" she added quickly. "Colin is in a…gang-type thing. If that's what you want to call it… and Arilyn is one of the other members' girlfriends."

"Ah," I started, "so, are you and Colin together then?" It took her a moment to answer.

"I don't know." She confessed, sighing.

"Do you want to be?" I questioned after a minute of uncomfortable silence. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She said again. "I'm supposed to meet them all at the beach tomorrow…err…today, at noon."

"Ditch 'em." I said simply. She groaned, frustrated.

"I don't know." Wow, that seemed to be her phrase of the night. "I want to make friends, for them to like me. For Colin to like me." She finished lamely.

"If you almost went all the way with him in the truck, don't you think he already does like you?" I said straightforward to her. Taylor's head hung a little lower than normal, and after a moment of no response from her end, I sighed. "Tay, go if you want to. I'm not stopping you."

"Will you come with me?"

"What?" I asked a little too quickly.

"Yeah…"

"No." I answered. Her head shot up. "I mean w-why do you want me to come?" I asked her, glancing towards my feet.

"Don't say no. Not yet at least. I have a really good excuse this time!" she smiled, looking my way, before carrying on. "C'mon, we have barely seen each other since we got here. Let's spend the day together. Come along, will you? If it get's that boring for you, you can go. Please Brooke, come along. You can meet everyone."

"Taylor," I began, "I just don't think that they'll-"

"Brooke. Do you want me to beg? I will. I really will. You've got to come with me." She rushed out. All I could do was stare at her. For her to beg would have worked when she was 13, but come on, she's 22 now!

"Brooke?" she questioned.

"What?"

"Come with me!" I sighed.

"Will you stop?"

"No! Please, come on Brooke!"

"No." I said flatly.

"Please Brooke! Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Will you shut up!" I questioned loudly.

"Only if you say you'll come." She answered smugly.

Before I realized what I was saying, I yelled out, frustrated, "Fine! I'll go, now just shut up!"

"Alright." Taylor nodded, standing up. "I'm off to bed. I'll wake you up when we need to get ready!" she sang, skipping out of the room. Groaning, I slumped back, heading off into another round of sleep.

**Paul's Pov**

"Boys," Max said slowly, darkly, "we have some intruders. They are killing on our grounds and may even try to reside here. I don't want this town even more suspicious then it already is with all of the deaths." We all sharply nodded. "But, we must be civil, for now at least. If they leave without any hardships they may go in peace. If not, -" he faded off, looking to us with a cynical grin. Looking around, he wasn't the only one to have it plastered onto his face. The thrill to hunt an 'equal' is rare for us. Yes, it has happened before, but not for years.

"Do you know how many there are?" Dwayne asked lowly. Max smirked.

"Don't worry my boys. Nothing more than you can handle; probably a small group of them like yourselves."

"Who says that we're worried?" I questioned, eyes glowing red. Max chuckled.

"Good to see that you're on your guard for this blood bath, or, in your boys' case, this game. Let them play all they want, as long as there aren't too many casualties. You can play right back." Max said with sadistic enthusiasm.

"We always do." David muttered, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah, and in our case, we have a secret weapon." Marko said smugly.

"What would that be?" Max asked, raising his brow.

"Paul. Hell, he's so annoying that he can pick them off one by one, or even wait for them to kill themselves!"

"Yeah. And if there are any chicks they automatically go to me too." I laughed. Marko's smile faltered, but only for a moment.

"I don't think that will be a problem. You've got that one girl…what's her name…Brooke?"

"Yeah, Brooke." Dwayne confirmed.

"Brooke?" Max asked. David waved his hand.

"She is of no concern. A meal, but nothing to worry about." Before I had the chance to tell David he was off, Max butted in again.

"Well then, alright boys. If the killing continues from our rivals, finish them off. If not, just play around for a while." We nodded at Max's order. With that information, we left, venturing off into the crisp, early morning.

"So what now?" Marko asked.

"Party." I said simply, pointing to a dying bonfire in the distance. The guys nodded their heads in approval, and we set our course. After a moment of listening to loud, rockin' music, and watching some drunken losers sprawl around, we locked onto our victims. 'Ah' I thought, as the sweet sound of unsuspecting screams filled the air.

**Hm, so the intro to the OC Arilyn is a small part. Don't worry for those who feel that 247 different OC's is pointless and stupid, because her role makes me smile…if that's what you want to call it…I'll update sooner than I did last time. Promise!**

**Thanks to those who keep reading, Crimsonsky132**


	7. To The Beach

**For those of you that voted, I thank you greatly because the band won! I'm sorry I broke my promise to update the next day, but my computer decided that it hates my guts and that it is barely working now. Anyway, blah, blah, blah about me. I guess you care more about Brooke, so here you go!**

Chapter 7

**Brooke's Pov**

"Brooke?" I groaned, rolling to my side.

"Brooke. Wakey- wakey." Go away sister of mine.

"Brooke!" Taylor sighed. "Fine then. She said after a pause. You've asked for it." What the hell is she talking about? A moment later ice-cold water covered my face. With my eyes shooting open, I saw Taylor grinning; the cup that she held was just over my head. Jumping up, I grabbed her hand that held the cup, but couldn't keep my balance and fell, taking Tay down with me.

"Brooke, what the hell is your problem?" Taylor laughed, sitting up.

"Right now, you are." I murmured, rubbing my head.

"Oh, come on!" she enthused, pulling me up onto my feet whilst she, struggling, did the same. "We have to get to the beach by noon!"

"Ugh…" I groaned, falling back onto the couch. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's nine o'clock!" What!

"It doesn't take that much time to get ready Taylor." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I know! It's takes longer!" She said, grabbing my arm and yanking me off of the couch. Why did I agree to this? After being half-dragged up the stairs to her semi-unpacked room, she dug through her many boxes of clothes, resulting in turning the bedroom into a disaster. After many minutes of throwing skew items aside, Taylor pulled out the two skimpiest swimsuits, bikinis if I may, and threw one my way.

"No, nope! Not happening, Tay." I quickly said, backing away.

"Come on!" She laughed, "Don't you want to look good for the boys?"

"No way Taylor," I started, "I said I would come, not look like another bimbo gal-pal."

"But, but!-" she babbled.

"Yeah, that's the only thing people will see if I wear it!" I yelled, a smile covering my face.

"No they won't!"

"Yes they will!"

"No, no one will!" she pleaded. I was done with this little game.

"Do you want me to come, or not?" I questioned, turning for the exit. Taylor looked dumbfounded and lost for words. Score one for Brooke, for acting older than her older sister.

"No! You don't have to wear it, okay. Just, just come." She sighed. I grinned, turning back to her.

"Can do," I said, patting her shoulder. "just not in _that_." I gazed down to the bathing suit.

"Fine then." Taylor groaned. "But you've got to get ready!"

"Okay, okay, chill out." I said, raising my arms. "I'll get ready." I laughed, leaving her room and heading to mine.

By the time I was ready to leave, it was just before 10:00. By the time Taylor was ready, it was a quarter until noon. Jeez! –I mean honestly, she was looking like a Barbie doll herself. On top of her skimpy blue bikini, she wore a tiny see-through shirt. Her hair was perfect, waving down her back, and her makeup, which was what took her the most time, was meant to impress. It looked like she was ready for a photo shoot rather than to go to the beach. I mean, it was going to be hot and we were bound to swim, right? As she came strutting down the stairs, she stopped when she looked at me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She asked, shocked.

"What do you mean, I look fine." I said, looking down. My cut off shorts and a loose, red button-down shirt covered my one piece. It was perfectly okay!

"Whatever you say." She said, rolling her eyes. "And what about _this_?" she questioned, making a gesture towards my hair. No, it didn't look like hers at all, and in fact, all I did was pull it into a messy pony tail. She removed my sunglasses and sighed.

"Make-up?" she wondered. I shook my head and pulled my glasses back on.

"Anyways," I began, "we're gonna be late." She looked gob-smacked and grabbed my arm, dragging me out to the truck. Once there she hurried into her seat as I sat back, enjoying her rush. Just as she buckled in I smiled, and looked away from her. "Keys?" I questioned, and she groaned, running out of the truck and back into the house. A moment later she reappeared, her face full of stress, and she scrambled back into her seat.

"Do we have everything?" she asked, fixing her hair. I slightly nodded, and she started up the truck.

We finally found a parking spot a quarter after twelve, and Taylor was pissed. After yelling out profanities to some guys who almost rear-ended us, and barely missing some kids who were walking in the middle of the street, we made it. We both sat back and sighed. When I looked at her, I burst out laughing. She joined in, and after a minute of calming down, she grabbed her bag.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be." I grinned. "The mermaid, is she going to be there?"

"Yeah, Arilyn's going to be there all right. Let's get to it!" she smiled, stepping onto the potholed pavement. Well, let's get this over with…I internally groaned and too opened my door, stepping out.

It was a hot day, and I'm actually glad that we have the chance to go to the beach, swim for a little, and cool off. Tay led me through the crammed boardwalk, down some uneven stairs, and across the burning hot sand over to her new…friends. As I looked up from my shadow, which was playing across the sand, I almost lost my footing and skidded to a halt beside Taylor. There were five of them total, six if you counted Taylor who skipped over to Collin.

The first two, girls, and sadly what I pointed out right away, was that they were beach bunnies. Those two were dressed worse than Tay! –with their barely-there bikinis, plastered on makeup, and windswept hair, they were just so...funny; or in my opinion anyway. The only difference that I could tell between the two of them was their hair. One had brown hair, the other's was blonde, very blonde. The mer-Arilyn, I noted quickly. They looked perfect for the other three, the guys. Of course there was Collin, but besides him the others were just as odd. The first one had bright red hair, spiked up every which-way and was showing off his…two pack. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The other had normal colored hair- light brown and shaggy, and had one arm around Arilyn, the other around a waxed surfboard.

"Hey there everyone!" Taylor cheered, "Sorry that we're late."

"No worries," Collin grinned.

"What do you mean _we're_ late?" asked the brunette girl. Taylor 'thumped' on her forehead with fake surprise.

"Uh, you guys, this is my sister, Brooke." I waved, as they all looked at me in shock. "She asked if she could tag along." What! That is not what happened at all! You asked me to come, Tay. Before I knew it, the brunette and Arilyn scrambled over to me and I was drawn into a hug. Awkward…

"I didn't know you had a sister!" giggled Arilyn, as they drew back. "I'm Arilyn," no duh, "and this is Kara." She pointed to the other, which was grinning like an idiot.

"This is Collin," Tay pointed to the guy who had an arm around her "as if you already didn't know." She bashfully smiled. "And Logan and Tyler." She said, pointing towards the others. They nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi there." I smiled uneasily.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Kara as she ran a hand through her oh-so _perfect_ hair. Arilyn grabbed my arm, and made me sit down next to her in the semi circle.

"Well, now that everyone's here, time to party!" the spiky-haired Logan laughed, pulling out a six pack of beer. The others cheered, as I looked on with a bored expression.

"Sorry, we didn't think that there'd be an extra chick." Collin smiled, as I inwardly cringed at his choice of words. _Chick_? I mean honestly, it sounds like I'm a piece of meat. The others didn't seem to mind as they opened and rapidly drank their beers. After that, the guys stood up, grabbing their surfboards.

"See you gals later." Tyler called out as he pecked Arilyn on the cheek. Gross… They ran off to the water, and I eagerly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Wait, aren't we going into the water too?" I questioned. The looks on their faces made me feel like I was the stupid one.

"Um, you actually want to _go into_ the water?" Arilyn asked dumbly. "It'll mess up your hair, and you'll smell like salt all day."

"Yeah, not to mention that you'll get all wet." Kara said sweetly.

"Uhh…" isn't that the point of swimming? "So what do you guys do all day?" I asked slowly. Taylor nodded at what I said, agreeing.

"Tan, duh!" they smiled, pulling out beach towels. Isn't this just _great._ As I lay uncomfortably on my towel, I got to listen to the stupidest gossip spewing out of the beach bunny's mouths.

"It really can get that long?" Kara asked, mesmerized. Wow, bad time to tune in Brooke.

"Well, that's what the magazines say." Arilyn said knowingly.

"It's got to be true then." Taylor giggled. At that moment, another group of girls walked by, sitting down twenty feet away. They looked, well, normal! That was a shock, due to the fact that all that I was surrounded by were Barbie dolls.

"They have some nerve coming over here." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"That's for sure." Arilyn agreed.

"Who are they?" Tay asked.

"Losers." Arilyn said offhandedly.

"They're just jealous of us." Kara added. "Ugh, but we deal with it. It's just part of being a Surfette."

"A what?" I questioned.

"A Surfette." Taylor said.

"Uh, yeah. Our boyfriends are totally bad ass. They are the well known Surf Nazi's, known for kicking all of the loser's ass'!" The girls said proudly. If they are so well known, how come I've never heard of them?

"No one dares to mess with them…Well, except for that one group of good for nothing rejects."

"Who are they?" I asked, intrigued.

"The Lost Boys." Arilyn said quietly, making sure only the four of us heard. "They think that they're all tough, so they try to pick fights. They're the only one's stupid enough to mess with the Surf Nazi's." she said snidely, her nose high.

"They're really hot, but no one, not even we have been able to hook up with them." Kara said. "It's only one night stands with them, and even then, no ever see's the girls again. It's like they're gone."

"Maybe they're hiding from them. What if they're _that_ bad?" Arilyn emphasized. Huh?

"They don't look like they'd be bad." Kara grinned. Oh, now I know what they're talking about…once again, awkward.

"Whatever, just listen. Don't get messed up in their little game." Arilyn said, looking at me. "You're better off with one of the Surf Nazi's." she finished proudly. Give me a break! Like I'd be interested in one of them. But hey, now I've got a new goal –find out who the Lost Boys are.

"Aren't they all taken?" I said, looking at her dumbly.

"Well, _our_ boys are." She said in a matter of fact tone. "But there are more of us, Surf Nazi's that is. They had other plans for today. We are a big group."

"_Gang,_ is more like it." I muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Taylor wondered.

"Um, I'm gonna go…I've got other plans." I made up. Man, I was sick of being stuck with them.

"Come on, stay!" Arilyn said. "The boys are going to be back soon." Thanks for the warning. Like that's gonna get me to stay. I looked to Taylor, and she sat up.

"Eh, let her go. She's got plans." She said. I silently thanked her, grinned, and went on my way. As I was leaving, the other group of girls that walked past earlier came up to me.

"What is your deal? You think that you're all that because you're trying to get into their little whore group. Let me tell you, you're friends are nothing more than the scum of the earth."

"Friends?" I said looking at them. "Yeah right, gag me with a spoon." I said, groaning, pushed through them, and walked away. They looked thunderstruck. Woah, well I guess I'm not the only one who thinks so low of the _almighty_ Surf Nazi's and their _perfect_ Surfettes. I guided my way back to the boardwalk, where there were kids all over. After making my way through the crowd, I found myself across from the comic shop. Mo! –I thought, as I made my way over.

As I entered the shop, I spotted her quickly, sitting behind the register, as bored as ever.

"Mo!" I called, and she looked up, quickly smiling.

"What's up my friend?" she asked, jumping from her seat.

"I've got a problem." I said, grinning.

"And what would that be?" she questioned cautiously.

"I got already to go swimming today, only to find out that the bimbos that my sister is making friends with only care about getting a tan for their oh-so _special_ boyfriends."

"Well that surely is a problem." Mo laughed, and I joined in. "I think I can help though." She smiled walking to the back. "Just one second!" she called out. A moment later she walked out, carrying a swim bag in her hand.

"To the beach?" I asked. She changed the 'open' sign on the door to 'closed' and turned to me.

"To the beach!" she called out. And with that, we headed back to the beach, and I knew it would be different than the last time.

**Well, I'm sorry about the fact that the boy's aren't in this chapter, but hey, I'll make it up to you in the next one! I just wanted you all to get the feel of the Surf Nazi's from Brooke's perspective. Thanks a bunch to all of you that are reading and reviewing, and I'm working on the update for Samantha Emerson as well. Love, Crimsonsky132**


	8. Date? Nah!

**Hey there readers (if there are any of you guys left), I feel terrible for not updating since...November, but here you go. I really hope you enjoy. I wish I could give you guys a great excuse for not being able to write, but to be honest, life has really changed for me. Anyways, this chapter is a quick fix to lead into the next chapter which will be better, but hey, you've got to start somewhere. Thank you guys for reading, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 8

**Brooke's Pov**

I like food. I like the boardwalk. I like the beach. Of course, before Mo and I could make it down to the beach, we had to grab a bite of pizza and go on some rides. So here we are, finally down to the beach, up to our chests in the cool water of the Pacific. The sky had turned orange, and if you looked at the water, you could go blind from the light shining off of it. The sun was setting, and boy was it beautiful. Were we really there all day? Crap! I'm sure I will lobster-red skin in the morning. Oh well. I was brought back to my senses be Mo splashing water in my face. I coughed and closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, Mo wasn't there. I waited a moment, and still nothing.

"Mo?" I called out. Just then, she sprung up from the water and splashed me. I shrieked, and then quickly splashed her back. We were in a splash fest, laughing our heads off, and trying to not choke on the salty water. I'm not the best at multitasking, and was having trouble trying to keep both the laughter and water out of me. When we had finally sobered up, Mo stood there, just stood there, as if she were deep in thought.

"You okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed. Sighed? I raised my brow to her, and she quickly continued, "I'm just bored."

"Bored? Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "You're stuck with me, and you don't think that this is a kick-ass awesome time!" She laughed at this too, and shook her head.

"Haha! That's not it at all. I'm just…bored." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She was quiet for a moment, which was different. It wasn't until she started grinning like an idiot that I was scared.

"Brooke?" she asked, her voice all unsuspecting and innocent.

"What?" I answered cautiously. What is she planning?

"Close your eyes."

"What?" I asked again.

"You heard me." She smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Oh dear." I whispered.

"What was that?" Mo smiled cockily.

"Nothing."

"Good! Now close your eyes." She prodded.

"I don't trust you, Mo." I said suspiciously.

"Oh, come on! It's only a game." She groaned dramatically.

"A game?" I asked, suddenly intrigued. She slowly smirked and nodded.

"Yep, and you know it, too. Just close your eyes." She said yet again. So, finally after being coaxed into it, I closed my eyes. I heard her move around in the water, and with my patience wearing thin, I called out her name again and opened my eyes. She was about ten feet away from me, which was rather confusing.

"Mo?" I asked again. She turned to me and grinned.

"Come on, you've got to keep your eyes shut." So once again I closed my eyes, and before I could ask anything else, she called out, "Marco!" Oh, I get it now.

"So this game will keep you from getting bored?" I yelled out, searching around for her.

"Yep!" Alright then.

"Polo!" I sang out. It was a few minutes before I caught her, and from then on we just went back and forth. I slid on rocks a few times, but soon enough I got the hang of it. I was 'it' again, and man, was she good at this game.

"Marco!" I heard from behind me, so I span around.

"Polo!" I laughed trying to reach her.

"You know, it's Paul-o, actually." Came a new voice. My eyes popped open, and standing in the sand were none other than the devil's advocates, lead by Paul.

"Oh, great." I said, just loud enough for them to hear. Mo waded over to me, and looking at her, she was startled, and…cautious? I looked back to Paul, who seemed as happy as ever.

"You know, I'm _not_ surprised. I'm used to ladies calling out; well, _screaming_ out _my_ name." Marko said with a wink. I heard Mo scoff and I covered my mouth to keep a laugh from seeping through. He raised a brow then turned to her. "Doubting my charm?" she rolled her eyes, but I looked past her façade; something was off. Trying not to show my worry and curiosity, I answered for her.

"I don't think she's impressed, Marko." I spoke boldly, standing up straight in the water. I heard '_oh's_' and snickers from Paul, Dwayne, and David, and Marko took a step forward.

"Really now. Feisty, eh? Alright then, you've done it, now I must _prove_ my charm." He said simply, and took off his jacket.

"Woah, wait man." Paul said, holding him back. Then he turned back to us. "What he means to say is _'hey, mind if we join_?' not the whole screaming and names thing."

"You're one to talk." David murmured while lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah, with all the ladies you could snatch in a night, Paul." Dwayne added on. Well, this just got a bit awkward…

"So what do you say, Brooke," Paul started with a grin, "mind if we join?-"

"No." Mo said quickly. She composed herself, and then tried pulling me out of the water, "It's actually time for us to get going. I totally lost track of time." I looked to her, confused and ready to say something, but her eyes pleaded for me to stay quiet. What's her deal?

"…Yeah." I said in agreement, and we walked over to our bags.

"Woah, no bikini's, huh?" Marko asked in shock. "Wow, you really are a long way from home."

"Not a fan." I bit out. Come on; is there one guy that isn't a total pig? With that thought I threw on my shorts and button-up. Mo followed in suit, and threw on a simple dress that went down to her knees.

"I liked it better without the shorts and top." Paul said cockily, and Marko nodded in agreement.

"Well, who am I trying to impress?" I retorted. Mo eyed me and then the steps that led back to the boardwalk, signaling us to go.

"_Paul_." I heard from one of the guys. Quickly I turned, and almost smacked into that blonde-haired rocker.

"What do you want?" I asked. Can't they leave me alone for one night?

"Nothing," he said innocently, "just to hang out." I eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know about you, David, but this sounds like a date to me." Dwayne said carefully. David grinned and nodded, and in turn, Marko did too. Really now? Looking to Paul, I had assumed he wouldn't be that type of guy-he seemed more like he was for the grab-n-go style.

"No, it's not." Paul corrected them. "It's not a _'date'_ when I hang out with you guys." He said, and soon they were off on their own little tangent. I looked back to Mo who seemed to get more and more uncomfortable, and cleared my throat.

"Well, I really don't care what it is, but I don't have time now." I said, walking over to Mo. "Like she said, it's about time we get back." She started walking me over to the stairs, and once there, that incessant voice raged on.

"Oh, come on, the party's barely started!" Marko called out, but I shook my head and we continued back to the comic shop. When we get there, she has some explaining to do. We were to the steps that led up to the boardwalk, but before I could step any further I heard a whisper in my ear.

"_Do you have to go so soon_?" I span around carefully, half expecting to run into somebody, but instead stopped with ease. Twenty feet away I could see the guys, standing in a row, each holding a smug expression –like they knew something I didn't. Looking down the row of them, their eyes were cold, except for Paul, who was amused, and winked my way. Forget them, Brooke. I turned back to Mo, and without another word we were off, back to the comic shop.

"You okay?" I asked once we were there, safely inside.

"Yeah…" she said after a moment. With one questioning look, she quickly continued. "Those guys are bad news, that's all." She said, looking to the ground.

"Mo?" I asked.

"Everything's fine, Brooke." She smiled, running a hand through her hair. "No worries, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she finished.

"Uh…okay." I answered, and with that she took off to the back of the store. Something's definitely wrong with her. It's better to ask when she's not freaking out, right? -so I'll ask tomorrow. There was something weird about how she was acting though, but only around the guys…I'll be sure to bring that up next time. I've never seen her act like that…With those thoughts running through my head, I headed for the door. Passing by some kids checking out comic books, I departed, ready to go home.

I didn't get very far, because past those kids I ran into someone. I looked up, ready to apologize, and quickly changed my decision.

"Long time no see." Paul grinned. Why does it always have to be him? Honestly! I tried to side-step him, but he moved in sync with me, and wouldn't let me pass.

"Paul." I said, looking into his lit up eyes. Was he always this happy?

"Brooke." He mimicked in a light tone.

"C'mon, can't you leave me alone for a day?" I asked, frustrated. He looked to the crowds and tapped on his chin, thinking.

"Nope. And it's night, actually." He concluded after a minute.

"Will you answer my question then?" I asked tiredly.

"And what would that be?"

"What do you want?" He stayed quiet for a bit.

"To hang out." He answered simply.

"Oh right, now I remember. A '_date_'?" I said smugly, but to be honest, I was worried, and even tired of all of these games.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Just to hang out."

"Really, can I just have a quiet night? It's only my…third night in town, and each one of them has been filled to the brink with weird bikers." I said simply. Maybe he'll get it…

"Weird? I think super-sexy fits the description better."

"If you say so." I said warily.

"I _know_ so." He looked so smug.

"Okay then _'Mr. Sexy'_," that got his attention, "can you leave me alone so I can find my sister, get the truck, and go home?"

"But what if she's going at it again with that Surf Nazi in the truck?" I hadn't thought about it like that… "I bet you wouldn't want to get into the middle of that." And he just let his words hang in the air.

"So?" I asked.

"So…I can take you home if you're that _tired_ of me…or we can hang out, like I've been saying all along. Well, unless you want to watch your sister get it on with that scum-"

"Anyways," I cut him off, not wanting to dwell on the thought of Taylor with…Collin, "what about not trusting you?"

"What?" he asked cockily.

"Last night- you said not to trust you…or anyone for that matter." I said, looking at the crowds of people.

"Last night? I didn't say that." He grinned.

"Yeah, you did." I finished incredulously. He has to remember!

"No, I don't recall." He answered casually. Before I could make another retort, he smiled my way, a genuine smile, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me through the crowd. Eventually he stopped and I realized we were in front of four familiar bikes.

"Where are your friends?"

"They must've gotten hungry." He shrugged, his eyes holding amusement.

"I never said yes to hanging out, Paul." I muttered, looking at the bikes.

"You never said no." Without another word he hopped on his ride and looked to me.

"Come on Brooke." He said, holding out a hand. "I can take you home-_or not_." I barely heard the last part. "The only question is, do you _trust_ me?" he said in a light and mocking tone.

"Really?" I asked. Am I really considering his offer?

"Scouts honor." He said, and mock-saluted me with his free hand. His eyes were filled with unshed laughter. C'mon, is this guy ever upset or angry? Without really registering it, I took hold of his hand, and he pulled me over onto the bike behind him. He turned the ignition, and the great beast roared to life.

"Hold on!" I grabbed on to one of his shoulders and my other arm slid around his torso. "Now," he said, "let's have some fun!"

"What?"-but before I could stop him, we were off, roaring down the sandy beach. Oh great, what have I done now?

**Like I said, this is more of a filler-chapter, but you will not be dissapointed in the next one. I plan on updating this weekend, and will stick with it this time. Thank you faithful readers, I hope you have enjoyed. Also! This was a lot of dialogue. Let me know if you liked it or hated it. I love the feedback. Love you guys, Crimsonsky132.**


	9. Friends With A Punk

**Brooke is back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter filled with our rocker, Paul and his new interest in Brooke. Let me know what you guys think, and here you go!**

Chapter 9

**Brooke's Pov**

We stopped faster than I had planned. Looking around, we weren't at my house; instead we were on the quiet side of the boardwalk. It was even closer to the beach, the lights weren't nearly as bright, and there were only a couple of shops around. What I could tell, one was a clothing store, and the other was a little restaurant, maybe a diner.

"Paul?" I asked, letting go of him. With a grin he hopped off of the bike.

"What? It's not like I can take you home on an empty stomach." He grinned, his eyes roaming towards the diner.

"But I'm not hungry." I stated. He put his hand on his stomach and threw me a cocky side-glance.

"I am." I nodded offhandedly at what he said and looked out to the view of the ocean.

"Go ahead then. I'll stay here until you're done." Instead of hearing a retort from him, Paul stayed quiet. After a moment I heard footsteps walking away, slowly fading, until they were gone and I heard the diner door open, a little bell ringing.

Looking around, I was all alone. It was so quiet, so peaceful without Paul around. Wait, peaceful isn't the word to use, right? Ever since that night that I was alone at home with Taylor, I've been afraid of nighttime. I remember how I shared a bed with Taylor for about a year after we were sent to Colorado because I was terrified to be alone at night. The slightest noise would make me jump, and Tay was the only one I would want. And even when I was told that I needed to sleep in my own room, it was hard. I was up most of the night, too petrified to fall asleep. I would be afraid to close my eyes and to even blink at times. You never knew what could be watching.

Now, the only thing that broke the silence was the wind whispering past and the waves of the Pacific colliding with one another. My eyes were glued to them, just crashing into each other; and it was only that, going as far as the eye could see. Slowly I swung my leg over the side of the motorcycle and numbly footed my way closer to the dark abyss. I was at peace. Slowly moving my gaze upwards, I noticed that the sky was nearly as dark as the waves, except for the dimmed stars. Even the moon had excused itself for the time being. Sitting down, I focused on the overwhelming calm feeling that had been new to me, and tried not to let it go. I even closed my eyes after a moment; that is how safe I felt. Nothing could touch me, and to be honest, I didn't want to have to face the rest of the world. I focused on my breathing and the crashing of the waves. Why was I so afraid before? The nighttime isn't what killed Mom and Dad. With that thought spinning through my mind, I was suddenly interrupted be an unnatural gust of wind. My eyes darted open and I think I jumped a foot in the air when I saw Paul sitting there looking at me.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked quietly, his eye arched.

"Well, I think I just had a heart attack all thanks to you!" I said with a slight smile, putting a hand over my heart. I can't believe I didn't hear him walk up. I thought I would have heard the bell to the diner, or his footsteps. I really did tune out.

"Heart attack? And it was my fault…Well you know, I _am_ a silent killer." He said lightly with a wild grin. I silently laughed at that.

"I'd have to be dead in order for that to be true." He rubbed his chin.

"Well, you're as white as a sheet. Are you sure you aren't a ghost?" he questioned, laughing. For a moment, I joined in.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed once I composed myself. He sent me a questioning gaze. "You must be right; I am dead. You've killed me, Paul."

"The silent killer strikes again." He said triumphantly with his fist in the air. I started laughing and found that it was hard to stop.

"But wait, what were you doing before you noticed me?" he asked, full of curiosity. That question made my laughter die down. I let out a breath of air and turned back to the beautiful view.

"Look around." I whispered. "I've never felt so content at night. It's always kept me on my toes."

"Why is that?" he asked, and I noticed he slowly scooted closer.

"Because you never know what could be out there." He held a deliberating gaze, opened his mouth, and then shut it. A moment later, he too looked out to the surf.

"What?" I asked, looking at him. He obviously wanted to say something.

"Nothing. It's not important." He smiled, waving his hand.

"Seems pretty important." I whispered, looking at him. He shook his head, and looked back my way.

"What could be out there?" He questioned slowly.

"There are some pretty bad people out there, Paul. And didn't you tell me that this is the Murder Capital of the World?" He was quiet.

" Yes." Was the only response I got. "What makes this such a touchy subject?"

"Murder Capital of the World…my parents are dead..." I said flatly. He didn't seem fazed by what I said, but nodded.

"So," he began, "you're not afraid anymore?" he spoke up, looking back over the ocean.

"Nope." I shook my head. He stood up.

"Well, that's good." I nodded. "Ready to go?"

"You're going to take me home?"

"Well yeah. Why do you seem so shocked?" he asked with a smirk. I shrugged my shoulders at his question and stood up, dusting the sand off of me. Silently we walked back to the bike.

The ride back was different than it had been before. I think I made the happy mood sink into an uncomfortable silence. Paul still drove like a daredevil, but he didn't shout or laugh with such a happy demeanor. Now came the feeling like I shouldn't have said anything, and had to take measures into my own hands. As we drove through the empty streets, the engine roared and I looked up to the darkened sky. That feeling of peace washed over me again and I let out a hoot of joy. Paul glanced back, shocked at first, but I slowly saw a grin forming. We were coming up to a stop light that had turned red, but instead of stopping, Paul sped up. I laughed and he let out a chuckle of his own. Score one for Brooke! We kept laughing and hollering all the way to my house, but once it was in view I quickly stopped. There were cars parked everywhere and I could hear loud music over the roar of Paul's bike.

"What is going on?" I whispered.

"Looks like a party to me." Paul said back to me. Did he hear what I said? I could barely hear myself say it. We came to a stop in the middle of the street and Paul turned off his engine. I hopped off of the bike, and Paul too followed. All the lights were on, and coming to the front door I quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. I let out a worried chuckle.

"How bad is it to say that I'm scared to see what's on the other side of the door?"

"Well, let's take a look." He said bravely, took a step forward, and opened the door, gesturing me to go in. "Just don't worry." He sent me a crooked smile as I made my way inside.

There were people everywhere! Everyone was dancing and laughing, and the smell of alcohol was unbearable. There were two people that stood out in the crowd. Oh no. Lord, please give me strength.

"Brooke!" I heard simultaneously from Arilyn and Kara. I was ambushed in a hug and was nearly pushed over because the girls couldn't stand up straight. Some others looked my way but quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Um, hi you guys." I said uncomfortably.

"What the heck is going on here?" I heard one guy slur out. Arilyn and Kara let go of me and took a step back. One guy made his way forward. He was big and built, but was walking somewhat awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. The music died down.

"What the hell are you doing here, Paul?" The guy said angrily. "Surf Nazi's only." I looked behind me to see that Paul didn't leave, but was leaning against the door with a wild expression.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Brooke." And he sent a wink my way.

"Wait, you're hanging out with a Lost Boy?" Arilyn shrieked, looking my way. Wait, a Lost Boy? I quickly looked to Paul and he stepped forward.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, and threw and arm over my shoulder. That was a bit shocking. "I bet it sure beats hanging out with a bunch of wannabe surfers." He concluded.

"I don't see why you would hang out with her." Kara stepped forward, throwing me a glare. "I mean, she's not nearly as hot as us. Hell, she doesn't have any looks at all." Arilyn nodded in agreement. Ouch. That hurt. Paul scoffed.

"Well, Brooke doesn't seem like the bitchy-bimbo type." He said, pulling me closer to him. While they were arguing, I looked around for my sister. Maybe she can help me clear up this mess.

"Well, just to let you know-" Kara started, but I cut her off.

"Where's Taylor?" I questioned, still looking around.

"She's upstairs." One of the guys said. I looked to Paul and he let go of me, letting me make my way over to the stairs.

"You might not want to do that." Arilyn said. I threw her a puzzled gaze. "She's busy with Colin." At that moment I could literally feel my face grow pale. Taylor wouldn't do something like that, right? I stopped and turned around.

"Paul, you better get out of here before we kick your ass." A Surf Nazi slurred out angrily. Paul raised his hands in mock-surrender and laughed.

"I could do a lot of damage to all of you guys without help from the others. I'd like to see you try something." He challenged.

"Well, I don't." I spoke shakily and walked back towards the front door. The Surf Nazi's were quiet, eyeing Paul and I. The whole situation made me feel uncomfortable...

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Paul asked, looking to me. I really didn't want to stay in a house filled with drunken jerks and two-faced girls. Not to mention the thought of Taylor. I nodded without hesitation. He seemed surprised at how quick I reacted, but without another word he walked over to me, took my hand, and walked me out of the house.

"Yeah, just walk away. And don't think about showing your face to us anytime soon!"I heard from behind me. A round of 'yeahs!' followed from the people inside my house.

Silently he walked me to his motorcycle. Paul let my hand go and hopped onto the bike. Quickly I followed in suit, and we once again rode off into the night.

I can't believe it! Why is Taylor friends with such jerks? And…would she really go that far with Colin? No way; that would never happen! Right? And those girls…they are so much worse than I thought! I don't care that they insulted me…right? They were really mean…

We were still in the neighborhood when he pulled off to the side of the road and stopped.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Paul said, putting a hand through his hair as he turned to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah." I said, slightly dazed still.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm fine." I said plainly. "It's just…why do they hate you so much?"

"They don't like competition. They think our boardwalk is up for grabs."

"_Our_ boardwalk?" I questioned.

"David, Dwayne, Marko and I."

"Oh, right. The oh-so badass Lost Boys. I've heard they're punks." I said with a smirk of my own.

"And you are friends with them." Paul grinned with hidden laughter in his eyes.

"Really now?" I asked, and he nodded his head. "Even with the others?" he rubbed his chin.

"Well..."

"Well..." I mimicked.

"Hey, do you want to go back home?" he said with a slight grin.

"What?" why is he changing the subject?

"You heard me. Do you want to go back home?" he asked with amusement.

"Heck no!" I said instantly. He chuckled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because there is one other option…"

"What is that?" I asked, curious. He turned back around and started the engine.

"You're going to make three more friends tonight!" He yelled over the engine, and sped off, whooping and laughing."

**Well, Brooke is headed back to the cave. I hope you have enjoyed, and I will see you guys next Saturday. School will be out then, and I will have plenty of time to write. Let me know what you guys think should happen in the next chapter, and until then, I just want to let you guys know that I love you all! -Crimsonsky132**


	10. What's So Funny?

**Phew! Finally more time that Brooke has with the guys. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10

**Paul's Pov**

So here I am, laughing and hollering my ass off, heading back to the cave with Brooke in tow. Sure, I could have taken it into my own hands with those Surf Nazi punks, but hey, that would have meant that I'd also have to kill off the person currently sitting behind me.

My goal is to not have Brooke killed off. Period. I'm still trying to get to the bottom of this girl, and seeing her sitting by the ocean earlier just spiked my curiosity. I hope that the guys feel the same way bout her. Hopefully she doesn't become a midnight snack…

"Well, this is bound to get interesting." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Brooke called out, tightening her arms around me. All of a sudden, something absolutely crazy happened. I got butterflies in my cold, undead stomach. Dude, that's not supposed to happen…ever. What the hell is going on? Trying to shake off the feeling I sped up even faster and shook my head to give a response to Brooke. I was driving like a bat out of hell. Should I have probably slowed down? Absolutely. Did I care?

Nope.

_'Paul, what's taking so long?'_ I felt like grinning. Nice timing David.

_'Davey! Just the guy I needed to talk to.'_ I answered, jumping over a dune of sand.

_'What are you going on about now?'_ he asked stiffly.

_'We're having company over. No taking a bite out of her, okay?'_

_'Wait, are you talking about Brooke?' _Dwayne joined in.

_'Who else would it be?'_ I asked.

_'Why are you bringing her back?'_ Marko added.

_'Long story.'_ I answered. It was quiet for a moment.

_'Whatever…'_ David grumbled and our conversation was over. With pushing the bike to its limits, we jumped from the road, flew down a flight of stairs, and continued on through the sand, just following the curve of the ocean. All the while, we cheered and laughed.

**Brooke's Pov**

I was having a ball! I guess it was a good thing I came after all – Paul really knows how to eliminate all of the pestering thoughts of dim-witted surfers and unbelievable siblings.

Whatever.

The only thing that crept into my mind making me think this was a bad decision was being sucked into more of David's strange games. The bugs really unnerved me last night. How did they even manage to do that? David really freaked me out, and I could help but feel like he knew it. Sure, it was carefree with Paul and even Marko around because they were always goofing off, and Dwayne was quiet, but it was more like he was pondered things. That wasn't the issue. Nothing compared to the smoldering and undeniably wicked gaze of David though.

With that worrisome thought plaguing my mind, we wildly continued our route to the cliff.

Paul eventually came to a halt and we hopped off. The stairs that led to the cave were just as they were last night, but the difference was that Paul was trying to trip me the entire way down.

"Stop it already!" I kind of laughed, nudging his shoulder. He didn't stop, but was laughing now. He stuck his foot out again, and I saw it. Quickly I jumped over it and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"No fair."

"I don't care about fair." I concluded and made my way to the cave opening. It was dark…really dark.

"Chill out girl." Paul grinned and took my hand, pulling me along with him. I let go when I could see again, and soon the guys were in view.

"What a surprise. Fancy seeing you here, Brooke." David said smugly. The way he said it told me that he wasn't surprised in the least.

"Yeah, after you high-tailed it out of here last night I didn't think you would fancy coming back." Marko grinned, jumping up from one of the couches.

"That's a pretty brave thing to do." Dwayne said, not looking up from the book he held in his hands.

"Or a stupid thing." Marko shot back. I sighed and caught their attention.

"Boy, do I know that." I said as I sat down on the rim of the broken fountain. "But, it sure beats going back home." David raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked, leaning forward in the beat up wheelchair.

"Surf Nazis." Paul said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"And their brainless bimbos." I added. Marko did the same thing and faked gagged. I couldn't help but grin.

"Gross." Dwayne said, throwing down his book and looking up.

"Why are Surf Nazis at your house?" David asked, pulling out a cigarette.

"My sister fancies making those kind of friends." I said simply. Oh Taylor, why did you have to make friends with them? They are total jerks.

"Hm…" David said, looking around at the other guys. "Maybe _you_ are the one who fancies making the wrong friends." He finished with a smirk. The others nodded. I looked to Paul with hidden laughter in his eyes. Had I missed something?

"Oh right." I think I had caught on. "I've made friends with none other than the bad ass Lost Boys." They all smirked.

"So you know about us." Marko acknowledged. I nodded and stifled a laugh.

"Oh yes. You guys are the bad asses of the boardwalk. Surf Nazi's hate you but their women _love_ you." I dragged out.

"How would know that?" David asked complacently.

"Because I had the imponderable joy of spending half the day listening to the Surfettes pointless ramblings." I said dryly.

"In that case you also know how exclusive our group is." Dwayne threw in. I paused for a moment.

"It's really just the four of you, huh." I stated. They nodded.

The Surf Nazi's are wannabees," David began "and they feel that if they have the biggest group it also means that they are the baddest."

"So they just recruit people." He nodded boredly. "No initiation? Just BAM, if you want to be a Surf Nazi you become one?"

"Yeah, that's how it is. They're picky though. Every member has to be _perfect_." He scowled.

"He means sleazy." Paul said and jumped up on the fountain, standing next to me.

"Well isn't that just great." I grumbled looking down. Marko sent a questioning look my way.

"Guys," Paul started, trying to hold in a laugh, "I think her sister just got initiated."

"Who'd she sleep with?" Dwayne asked jokingly and my head shot up.

"Collin."Paul fake puked. The guys went quiet. Dwayne sent me an apologizing look.

"Sorry to say this to ya Brookie, but your sister is a lost cause now." Marko said, coming over and putting hand on my shoulder. The Cheshire grin never left his face. I didn't know whether to throw a punch his way or sigh in defeat.

"She wasn't that way when we came into town. It's been three days. How does that happen?" I questioned, asking anyone who would listen. No answer. After a moment I spoke up again.

"So, now that I know how you get initiated into the Surf Nazi gang,-"

"Curious to know _our_ initiation?" David said with a dark look in his eyes and a nasty smirk on his face.

"It's top secret. _Hush hush_." Paul said slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Some things are better left out of conversation." Dwayne murmured.

"I agree with Dwayne," David said, "and it is no fun if all of the secrets are solved." The gaze he held was uncanny and I held back a cringe of worry. Was it that bad to talk about? Looking to the others they all held that secretive look.

"Okay okay." Paul said, jumping down from the fountain. "This is going nowhere fast. How about some music?" and without an answer he pulled out an old stereo. Turning it on I expected something bad ass. Instead I was welcomed with classical music blaring out of the speakers.

"I can honestly say that I didn't expect that Paul." I couldn't help but laugh. What a hardcore punk he has turned out to be! Haha! His face went from shock to confusion to anger in a flash.

"Who the hell switched the station? You all know how long it took to find the right one." David and Dwayne looked amused, but Marko's face was priceless. He looked as innocent as could be, and once Paul had him in his vision he ran and tackled him. Marko was laughing and Paul was fuming. Dwayne held a little grin and moved away from the situation while David stayed where he was, as content as could be. They were wrestling and that awful music was still playing. Ugh. Not wanting to wait for them to get over the stupid dispute I stood up and went to the rock box. Turning the dial, it took no time to find a great song. Paul worries too much. Turning up the volume, I realized that half the song was over already. Darn.

_I look and see it's not only me_  
><em>We're standin' tall ain't never a doubt<em>  
><em>We are the young, so shout it out<em>

_They call us problem child_  
><em>We spend our lives on trial<em>  
><em>We walk an endless mile<em>  
><em>We are the youth gone wild<em>

"Chill out ladies!" I said loudly over the music, hoping they would stop wrestling each other. In an instant they both looked my way.

"Ladies?" I heard Marko repeat. They both had an evil gleam in their eyes.

Shit.

They came my way and I made a run for it. That is the only logical thing to do, right? Never have I felt so worried about the repercussions of my actions, or in this case, my words. I turned back and only Marko was after me. Where the heck did Paul go? I turned back and Paul was about ten feet in front of me. Dwayne and David just sat there laughing their butts off. Instead of stopping and letting either one of them get to me, I made the decision that if I were going down, I'd take one of them with me. So, here I go, ready to smack into Paul. He noticed that I didn't slow down, and a smirk quickly appeared on his face. He was getting ready for impact. Or so I thought.

Just as I was going to ram into him he took my arm in one hand and my waist with the other. I'm pretty sure my face was as white as paper. I didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew I was on the ground being pinned down by Paul, one hand next to my head, the other one still my waist. His face was inches away. If that wasn't bad enough, a cat call followed from one of the guys. If my face were white before, it would be bright red now. I looked up and Paul still had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I am no lady." He said with a smirk. I haven't seen him smirk like that before. If I dare say, it was a very sexy smirk. Marko came up to us and kneeled down.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?" he said to me, shaking his head, making his hair flip back and forth. Then I got a crazy idea and grinned.

"I guess it's the hair." Once those words left my lips the atmosphere changed. What have I done? Marko and Paul had mirrored expressions of shock and their eyes were as big as saucers. Marko put a hand over his mouth, stood up, and walked away. Paul moved in closer…I didn't expect that. I bet my heart was beating faster and faster now. Our noses were touching before he spoke. His eyes held something dark.

"You monster." He whispered.

I lost it. I laughed and laughed and laughed.

"You think that's funny?" he said, not moving away. I nodded eagerly, and then I heard a dark chuckle rumble from Paul. That made me freeze. "I'll show you what's funny." He whispered again. Before I knew it I was over his shoulder and he was high-tailing it out of the cave. Looking, I saw the guys following in suit. We were at the bikes in no time, but instead of being behind Paul, he stuck me in front of him. He still had control of the bike, but I was closer to him than ever. I was trapped. The guys drove off ahead of us, and each held a timidly amused expression. I didn't dare to look back and see how Paul was. The drive was quick, and we stopped at the old train tracks.

He's gonna throw me off the bridge. He's going to find it funny.

I actually fought Paul to not get off of the bike and he laughed. Great, I'm as good as dead now. After he pulled me from the bike he held my hand in a death grip, walking me to the middle of the bridge. Should I scream? The others were as calm as ever, and I couldn't see anything good coming from this. Then out of nowhere they started laughing their asses off. What?

"Your face is priceless!" Marko said, doubling over from laughing.

"You're not going to throw me off, are you?" I whispered. They shook their heads.

"We're gonna do something better." Paul said.

"What would that be?" I asked worriedly. The next thing I saw scared me half to death. Marko jumped down! Before I could say something Dwayne and David mimicked him and jumped. I looked to Paul frightened as could be.

"You're suicidal." He shook his head and grinned. Then I heard laughing, and looking down the guys were hanging from the bridge!

"It's our turn." Paul said, turning to jump. I tried to let go, but his hand wouldn't let go of mine. "We have no choice." He said.

"Yes we do! There is always a choice!" As I said that the train tracks started to shake. Once again, I'm as good as dead.

"Come on Brooke!" The guys cheered on.

"No way." I whispered to myself. Paul smirked and pulled me closer to him. Oh no. Then he jumped.

I'm dead.

I screamed, but quickly stopped when I felt Paul grasp the metal bar. Shit! He's going to drop me! I looked to him and he must have noticed what I was thinking.

"Grab hold of the bar then!" I did what I was told and grabbed the bar. Then it quickly came to my attention that I don't have the arm strength that the guys would have.

"Hold on!" David yelled, but I couldn't. Shit. Shit. Shit. My hands were slipping, and I fell. Hearing the guys curse from above, I continued to fall. No, I didn't scream. This time it was my fault that I was in trouble. I let the darkness fall over me, but no sooner had I decided that I heard someone's voice.

"It's okay. I've got ya." I stopped falling at that moment, but the darkness still overpowered.

**I'm sorry to stop it there, because in most stories this is a stopping point, but oh well. I will update...soon. My motivation is my readers, so let me know what you Lost Boys (and Girls) think. Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	11. Dinner Time

**Wow...Well, all I can say is that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have ever had and trouble with siblings, maybe you can give me some feedback as to how this develops.**

Chapter 11

**Paul's Pov**

"It's okay. I've got ya." With that Brooke was out. Now how am I going to get around this? Say _'Brooke, chill out. I'm just a vampire. It's no big deal.'_

She'd have a conniption fit.

"Now what do we do?" Marko asked as I flew back up to them. "Kill her? Turn her?"

"Neither." I said.

"We'll figure something out." David shrugged, pulling out a cig. I nodded and we went back to the bikes. Brooke must've really been freaked out because she didn't stir on the drive back to the cave. Pulling up to the bluff we were on guard. There was a nice convertible parked close to the stairs. Well isn't this just great. Looking down, I noted that having Brooke here wouldn't help the situation.

Being ready to pounce, we quietly made our way down the stairs and into the lobby. It smelled like cheap alcohol and aftershave. But most of all, it smelled like death. Vampires.

_'Is this who Max told us about?'_ I asked, turning to David.

_'Could be.'_ He answered with an authoritive tone. Coming into the light I saw that there were five of them. They were lounging about on our couches nonchalantly, but there was one of them that was obviously the leader. He was sitting in David's chair. Bad move. Shit's gonna go down now.

The guy had a shit load of tattoos and snake bites, but he looks pretty weak. They were all like the Surf Nazis…just undead. Gross.

They all looked like amateurs if you ask me.

"You know, it's rude to let yourselves into our home." David said, standing straight, his voice cold.

"We just wanted to meet the locals." The guy in the wheelchair said, sticking his head up. The others nodded. "I'm Chester by the way." He added.

_'Because I care about his terrible name.'_ I scoffed in my head. Mentally, Marko laughed. Turning to him I saw his signature Cheshire grin.

"David. These are the guys." David said, gesturing to us. I caught a glance at Dwayne, who I could tell was scouting out the intruders. "Now you know the locals. So why are you really here?"

"We were actually thinking of staying in town for a while, and wanted to see where you guys stand." Chester said boredly.

"People are starting to get suspicious of all the deaths. If you want to stay you'll get killed." David said with a smirk.

"Is that a threat?" One of the guys on the couch asked with a dumb expression.

"It's a promise." David corrected. Chester raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up.

"Okay, okay we'll go…" he drifted off, and then caught sight of Brooke, who was still in my arms. "If we can get her." He finished. Hell no.

"No. Leave her alone." David said. The guy shrugged.

"Come on, one measly snack is all I want."

"Then find another." I bit out.

"Ooh. Defensive much." Chester grinned, and then turned to David. "I want her. Then we'll go. You can get another girl you lovesick puppy." He concluded with a smirk, and he and the others flew out of the cave.

David turned to me and sent a _'what the hell'_ look my way.

"Dude, you like her." Marko grinned.

"Did you take some of my stash?" I asked, feigning shock. "You know expensive that stuff is, man?" Out of the corner I saw Dwayne's head shoot up. What's his deal?

"Don't change the subject Paul. Even that parasite could see it." David began.

"Chill out you guys. I don't like her." I said, looking down at Brooke. "I should probably get her out of here though."

"Don't feed her to the wolves. The Surf Nazis could still be there." David grinned.

"Wolves? I'll show you a wolf! Ooooooooow!" I yelled out. I can kick Surf Nazi butt any day!

"Shut up you idiot!" Marko rushed out. Oh crap! Looking down Brooke was tossing her head around slowly. She's waking up!

"Shit shit shit shit!" I rushed out as I made my way over to the deserted bed far off in the corner of the cave. I quickly set her down and dashed to the other side of the cave, almost running into Dwayne.

"Relax." He laughed. "She's out of it."

"Do you think she'll remember it?" I asked, jumping over the back of one of the couches to sit down.

"You worry too much man." Marko grinned. "If we act it off then she'll think nothing's wrong."

"And how should we do that?" I questioned. Dwayne smirked.

"Get your stash."

**Brooke's Pov**

I woke up with a headache. Great start to the day. I tossed over on my bed and came to know the floor very well.

"Ugh." I groaned and rubbed my eyes, trying to shake off the dazed feeling I had.

That wasn't my bed.

I'm not at home.

I'm at the cave.

Shit.

Looking down, all of my clothes were on. That's got to be a good sign. Slowly I stood and stretched out. How am I still here? And what's that smell?

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Guys?" I asked again. Silence. Whatever.

I walked around the dimly lit cave and came to the fountain. There were butts of joints all over it…that must be the smell. Wait; I've never smoked pot, right? Instead of wasting time thinking about that, I noticed that on the edge there was a note, scribbled on with red ink.

_'Wasn't last night fun? I had a blast! Will you stay till we get up? –Paul' _

I shook my head and looked around. What did we do last night? I remember leaving my house with Paul, making fun of his hair, and…and…

"What the hell did we do?" I asked to myself, frustrated. After storming around for another minute I took the opportunity to really take a look around the place. There were pictures, games, books, and lots of memorabilia from the boardwalk. I slumped on the couch and noticed a copy of _"Lord of The Flies"_ laying there. Such a terribly sad and gross book. It was only about little boys killing one another. Nonetheless I shook my head. I have better things to do than just sit here all day! Standing up, I followed the light of the sun and quietly made my way out of the cave.

On my way to town I decided that it would be better if I didn't go home quite yet, and instead chose to make my way down to the comic shop. Quickly I realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to have been in the sun all day yesterday because my skin was on fire! I was as red as a lobster. Sticking to the shade I made my way to the shop.

"Mo!" I exclaimed once I entered. Maybe she can tell what was wrong when she left yesterday.

"Yeah. Hi there." She smiled and came out from the back. She was wearing a neon outfit that could've put the sun out of business.

"Nice outfit." I laughed, and she shook her head, her mouth open. "What?"

"Woah." She said. "Dude, you look like shit." I grinned sourly.

"I couldn't go home last night; it was filled with Surf Nazi's."

"Eww." She said with distaste and I nodded. "You know, you could've come here for the night."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Come with me, Brooke." She said, and before I could ask questions she grabbed my hand and half-dragged me to her room.

"Mo-" I started, but she shushed me.

"You need different clothes. Chill out." She smiled. Oh crap.

A half an hour later and I was still trying on her clothes. Nothing was good enough. And another half an hour after and we were finally getting somewhere…or so she told me. I didn't think so. After what seemed to take forever she said that I was good to go.

"Really?" I asked. Are we really done? Mo nodded. Yes! She pushed me out of her room, down the hall, and to the bathroom to see what she had created. I slapped a hand over my mouth after I had seen what she had done.

I was in blue ripped shorts, biker boots, and a bright purple off-the-shoulder top. So simple! Why would it take an hour to do that? Half of me wanted to tell her that it shouldn't take that much time, but the other half told me to keep my mouth shut because when looking at her, she seemed utterly pleased with what she had done.

"Thanks." I said instead, and she smiled.

"How bout some makeup?" Mo asked and I shrugged my shoulders. Then I remembered why I had come there in the first place. "Yeah, go for it." She pulled out a bag and told me to sit on the sink counter, which I silently obliged to.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked after a minute.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What was going on last night? I know that something wasn't right." She frowned, but after a moment it turned into a smirk.

"There are some bad elements around here Brooke."

"Care to explain?" I asked and she nodded, going back to finish my makeup.

"Promise not to laugh?" I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't seem fazed.

"Promise." I agreed after a moment. Instead of telling me what was going on, she yelled to her brothers and they came into the bathroom too.

"Comic book." She said simply and they were off. A moment later they were back with a couple of comics.

"Mo, what's this?" A comic book freaked her out? Come on.

"Brooke, there are vampires in Santa Carla. Oh, and you're all done." She said calmly.

"Lovely. And Paul and his friends are the undead." I said with a straight face…then in broke out into a goofy grin. I mean, come on! Vampires?

"She's telling the truth." Her brother, Edgar said.

"And how do you know this?" I asked. Mo frowned again.

"Missing person flyers. No serial killer could do that. There's just something about those guys that isn't right, and I got worried." I shook my head and she took the comics from her brothers and handed them to me. "Look, I know you don't believe me-"

"Mo. Of course I don't." I cut her off. "There are no such things as vampires." She nodded.

"Sure. Can you do me a favor though?"

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Read these." Looking down the comics were titled '_Vampires Everywhere'_ and _'Destroy All Vampires'_. Come on, give me a break.

"Brooke." I looked up. "Please." She said. There was something about the way she was talking or the look in her eyes that told me to trust what she was saying and I numbly nodded.

"They could save your life." Alan added.

"If you want to, you can go. It's a shitload to take in." Mo said, "You can bring the clothes back later." She smiled. What the heck is going on? One minute she's going off about vampires and the next she acts like nothing is the matter. "Just please read the comics." I nodded again and shimmied my way out of the bathroom, down the hall, and to the shop. I thought of putting the comics back on the shelf, but for some weird reason I shook off the idea and left the shop with the comics in hand. With a new desire for something to eat I set off to find some food…but lucky lucky me. I didn't have any money. Instead I decided to take a walk down to the beach.

Bad mistake.

I was walking in the direction of the Surf Nazis and if looks could kill I'd be doomed. The guys held onto their girls protectively and the girls had their noses in the air looking as if I didn't deserve to even be around them…Wow. One day and a lot has changed. Speaking of change I spotted Taylor without Collin and without second thought walked over to her.

"Brooke." She said coldly. Wait…what? "I'm disappointed in you. Hanging out with the scum of the earth. You're better than that."

"What?" I questioned, shocked as hell.

"It's okay though, I still love you and you can _still_ join us." Hold the phone. SHE is disappointed with ME? What kind of psycho world am I living in?

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and nodded, and we walked over to the edge of the water.

"Taylor." I said, though it came out more like a question. I looked to her and took in her wardrobe choice. A skimpy bikini, big hair, plastered on makeup, and long colored nails.

"Yes Brookie?" she asked, her voice higher than normal.

"What's happening?" I asked her, my voice cracking. For a moment I thought I saw a look of regret in her eyes, but out of nowhere it looked like her demeanor changed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've barely seen you since we've come back home. It's like you're not my sister anymore, Taylor." I said anxiously.

"I think you need to relax. I'm just having some fun."

"Fun." I said to myself. She nodded.

"Yeah, no harm done." She waved it off. No harm done? Seriously?

"Ok, ok. Taylor, what happened last night?"

"I don't know about you, but I had a lot of fun." She grinned.

"Sleeping around, right?" I asked sarcastically and she put a hand on her hip.

"It's my business and my life and you still need to just relax."

"Stop telling me to relax, Tay. Don't you remember why we came here in the first place? Do you want to end up like Mom and Dad?" I don't want to be a parent, but come on! Does she want to wind up getting hurt? Being dead? Does she want that all because she hangs out with a bunch of punks and wannabees? Because she'll be down on her guard?

"Get over yourself, Brooke." She said snippily. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you, or Mom, or Dad. I'm perfectly fine with Collin."

"Stop being this fake bitch and go back to being my sister, Taylor." I said boldly.

SLAP

I clung to my cheek and took a step back. She slapped me...Taylor slapped me.

"Go jump off of a bridge." Taylor said, turned, and stormed off to her group, who were cheering her on. Wait, jump…off a bridge. I jumped off of a bridge. I jumped off of a freaking bridge…and I'm alive? How the hell is that possible? It all came back.

"It's about time you ditched her, Tay-Tay." I heard one of the girls, Arilyn, squeal. That brought me out of my thoughts. Give me a break. Instead of going back I stormed off into the other direction. Marko was right, Taylor _is_ a lost cause.

My thoughts quickly came back to me…I fell off of a bridge. I should be dead? What the heck? I was brought out of my thoughts again by the roar of motorcycles. Great, just the guys I needed to talk to. I walked over to them as they got off of their rides.

"Hey girl, couldn't wait for us now could ya?" I heard Marko ask. Instead of answering I walked past him to Paul who seemed as curious as ever.

"What's up Brooke?" He asked. I shook my head, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off down to the beach. Once away from the crowds I turned towards him and let his hand go.

"Want a little alone time sweetheart?" he asked cockily.

"Paul." I said, not ready to play his games. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I jumped off of a bridge. No, I fell off of a freaking trestle." Quickly his curious face grew to one of pure amusement. His grin was wide.

"How about we get some dinner?" He offered, not fazed by my frustrated and confused behavior. What the heck? Why is he changing this? Looking his way, all I saw was a crazy smirk. What is he planning?

**Well, have fun figuring out what type of 'dinner' Paul is talking about. ;) I'll try and update before school starts, but until then, let me know what you guys think. Much love -Crimsonsky132**


	12. Whipped

**Here we go again! Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

Chapter 12

**Brooke's Pov**

"Paul, I'm sick of the games." I said impatiently.

"Well, I'm hungry. Give me a break." He shrugged. Come on, stop it with the excuses!

"I'm not. Cut the bullshit." I said boldly, getting close to his face.

"What bullshit?" his voice rose too and he stepped even closer. People started to look our way.

"Aw, how cute." I heard someone say. "You guys are fighting like an old married couple." What do you think guys?" Turning, it was Marko who was talking. An old married couple? No way!

"I agree." Dwayne grinned.

"Oh, shut it." I told them. From that I earned some 'Oohs'.

"Jeeze, take a chill pill."

"Or another hit off of those joints like we did last night." David grinned, getting my attention.

"Last night?" I gaped. "Last night I fell off of a bridge!" With a grin Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Brookie," he started, concerned, "how high were you?"

"I wasn't high!"

"Relax doll face, you don't want to cause a scene."

"Relax?" I asked. "I wasn't high!" I've never even done drugs. I'm clean!

"Is everything okay over here?" A new voice asked. Looking up there was a guy in front of us with tattoos all over the place and snakebites who was followed by his own little gang. The guys were stiff and Paul's arm draped over my shoulder tightly. Something was very wrong.

"Everything's fine." Dwayne responded coldly.

"I didn't ask you." The guy said stiffly. "I asked her." He stated, his stare on me. The guy was starting to give me the creeps. "Are you okay?" he asked again, never looking away from me.

"Yeah." I said when Paul's grip grew tighter.

"Alright." The guy said slowly. "Well, if you want to get away from these _losers_," he emphasized, "We'll be around. Just look for Chester." He finished with a wink. Chester? Is that his name or something? Grudgingly they turned and went on their way, making a slight noise with their boots crunching in the sand. There was a tense silence still, and the guys had their eyes glued to the back of the other gang until they were out of sight.

"What was that about?" I whispered, more to myself than anything.

"We're not fans of those jerks." Marko said quietly. The others nodded with a scowl.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. There was still some overwhelming tension in the air.

"Sure thing." Paul grinned and we made our way back up to the noisy boardwalk.

"Where to boss?" Marko asked, looking David's way. David shrugged.

"Chinese and video store." He said simply. I gave the guys a weird look before we quietly made our way to the video store. Their moods slowly but surely lightened up, and soon they were goofing off. As we entered the video store, everyone was going off in different directions. I stayed to the front of the store as they went around looking at tapes. I started to cross my arms but stopped as I realized that I was still holding the comics that Mo had given me.

_'Vampires Everywhere'_, huh? Looking around I found a couple of chairs in the corner and decided to take a seat.

The comic was filled with distorted monsters and girls being drained of their blood. It was completely stereotypical and said how vampires hate the sun, love to seduce women, and finish them off as desert. Looking up I saw that the guys were talking to some guy on the other side of the counter and I went back to the comic.

There were hounds to protect these bloodsuckers and different ways to distinguish what a vampire looked like. I wish this was an action comic instead of a gory one. The unrealistic blood and its dull color were a real put off. Looking up again I saw that the guys were all looking at me. Their eyes were curious and they were glancing at the comic. Shrugging it off I stood and closed the comic book.

"So," I began. "ready to go you guys?" they nodded and we made our way to the entrance. Glancing back once more, I saw that they man that they guys were talking to was giving me an odd look. Shrugging it off, we left.

The boardwalk was still blazing with people and we shoved our way through the crowds until we came upon a little Chinese food place hidden in-between the shops. As we entered and I smelt the food I felt like drooling. I haven't eaten all day, have I…

Nonetheless, I managed to control myself as we sat down in the corner of the restaurant. Without even asking for it, there was an older lady who brought us out bowls of rice. Yum! Without paying attention to the others I dug in and enjoyed.

"Brooke?" Someone asked and I looked up. Paul was sitting across from me with an amused grin and looked down at my bowl. "Hungry?" Looking to the others I nodded and continued to dig in. Before I knew it we were given another round of food. The others were just as interested in the food as I was, but Paul's expression was now serious. I wonder what that's about.

**Paul's Pov**

_'Dude, your mate's as much a pig as we are.' _Marko laughed as we watched her eat.

_'She's not my mate.' _I retorted.

_'Paul, get your head out of your ass. Even Max can tell that she is. Stop denying it.' _David smirked.

_'Don't tell me how to live my life.' _I concluded.

_'Stop acting like a teenage girl.' _Dwayne grinned. '_You like her.'_

_'So?'_ I asked. _'What am I supposed to do about it?'_

_'Stop being your old man-whore self. It's not that hard man. ' _Marko snickered again. I'm not a man whore.

'_Yes you are.'_ I heard simultaneously between the guys. Jerks.

'_Well, what am I supposed to do about Brooke?' _ I asked, looking at her once more.

'_That's an easy one. Change her. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out.' _ All the guys were looking my way now.

'_Trick her?' _Was I seriously considering this? What?

_'That's your choice.' _David explained. _'Just do it before one of the other bloodsuckers can get to her.' _I scowled at that thought.

'_How about you ask her out?' _Dwayne asked. I've never asked a girl out…I am more for a night of fun than a…relationship.

'_Man whore.' _I heard once more.

_'Shut up.'_ The guys grinned.

"What's so funny you guys?" Looking up, Brooke sent us a questioning look.

"Nothing." David said boredly. She shrugged and put her fork down signaling she was finished. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Hey, could I possibly get a ride home?" she asked sheepishly. I couldn't help but find it a little cute.

'_You're whipped.'_ Marko laughed.

"How about the Surf Nazi's?" David asked her.

"I doubt they'd be there." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"My sister and I aren't on talking terms right now." She shrugged.

'_Offer to take her home.' _Dwayne persisted.

'_Do it! Do it!' _They all chanted.

'_Okay, relax girls.' _I told them.

"I can take you home." I said, looking at Brooke.

"Thanks." She smiled. After paying we made our way down to the bikes where we split our separate ways.

'_Don't you dare chicken out.' _David reminded me. After rolling my eyes we drove off. The ride was longer than I remember and thoughts of what the guys said plagued me. I don't date. It don't date. I don't date. That chant filled my head and I started bobbing my head to the beat.

"You okay?" Brooke asked from behind me and I nodded. Once I saw her place I inwardly sighed in relief. Her house was empty of people, but as we got closer I noticed that it was trashed.

"Great." Brooke groaned. "What jerks."

"Yeah…" I was still caught in my own thoughts.

'_Do it! Do it! Do it!' _I heard again. I closed my eyes. As I felt Brooke getting off of the bike I turned and grabbed her hand.

"Brooke," I began. She sent me a confused look.

"Yes?"

"You know, if you get…." I stopped. "If you don't want to be stuck with…" I stopped again. Shit! How do I ask a girl out?

"What?" she questioned.

"Wanna hang out." I blurted out.

"Aren't we hanging out now?"

"No. Do you wanna hang out-not as friends?" I asked ackwardly.

"Like a date?" She asked after a moment. I raked a hand through my hair.

"Well…" I stopped again. Brooke began to laugh. What the heck?

**Brooke's Pov**

"Paul," I said bluntly, and he sent me a weird look.

"Yeah?" He asked and I grinned.

"Want to go on a date?" I've never seen a guy's face go from white to red like Paul's did at that moment.

**Brooke 'mans-up'! What do you think? I'd love to know :D Much love-Crimsonsky132**


	13. No Time To Waste

**So, I would like to apologize, sincerely. I'm kicking my own ass because I've realized that this story hasn't been updated in about...a year! I've come up with a multitude of excuses as well, and that's not too cool, but I want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! **

Chapter 13

**Paul's Pov**

"You little bitch!" Marko chuckled, and the rest of the guys joined in.

"I like this one; she's been able to embarrass the jokester!" Dwayne smiled.

"It sounds to me like Brooke's already taken your manhood away, Paul." David grinned. They all cackled.

"Fuck you guys." I muttered, looking down. She really got the one-up on me. "How do I know she's supposed to be my mate anyway?" I questioned, not really looking for anyone to answer.

"Well," a new voice boomed, "you don't want to make a meal of her." From the mouth cave Max stood with a grin, adjusting his glasses. "You are also already overly protective my dear boy; you've got to be careful with that." He grinned.

"Yeah, what do you want Max?" David asked lazily, lighting up another cigarette.

"We may need to speed up the uh, 'vamping up' process with your mate, young one." He said carefully, looking at the bejeweled bottle of blood lying about. It was filled with the blood of five of us, and the majority had been Max's; he was supposed to be our 'father' after all. We all gave him weary looks.

"What made you come to that marvelous decision, Max?" I grinned snidely. If I wanted to do something, damn well I was going to do it on my own time!

"There are some pressing matters that we need to attend to, boys." Max said calmly, but looking at him, even he looked a little troubled. Looking his way, we signaled for our sire to continue. "Well, you have all managed to meet our little parasite problem." He frowned, and then laughed.

"C'mon Max, they're immature." I grinned.

"Even more immature than Paul! We can handle 'em." Marko smirked, and I flipped him off, causing him to give me that deceptive little Cheshire grin of his.

"Focus boys." Max said, and we all turned our attention back his way. "If they don't comply about leaving, rip them to shreds, got it?" He stated with a snide grin. There was no question in his tone; this time around it was a command. I mean we wouldn't need an order to take 'em out; that's just another fun thing to do on the agenda. "Along with that," he continued his tone darker, "your mate may just lead us to hunters, my sons." That comic book could lead to trouble that Brooke had. How ironic the situation could be…if she only knew. I let out a goofy grin at the thought.

"Lover boy, snap out of it." Marko said, throwing one of the old pillows from the couch at me. "You've still gotta change her bud."

"Piece of cake." I countered.

"Make it quick; we can work out the complications later." Max added.

"It'll all be fine, Max." David began. "He actually has a date with the girl." He snickered, and the guys added in.

"I actually have an ice breaker if you get stuck trying to talk to her!" Marko added sheepishly. I usually don't talk to girls…if you catch my drift. _Manwhore_. I heard once again reverberating off of the walls of my rather empty head, so shaking it away I looked to Marko so he'd continue. "All you have to do is sit up straight, wrap an arm around her, lean into her ear and say 'It's a shame that I can't thank your folks for giving me such a beautiful-oh wait!" and with that he broke out into laughter. I let myself frown…that's gonna be a rough on to tell her. _'Hey, Brooke, I kind of killed your parents, sorry, I didn't know.' _Max sent a confused look my way but shook it off and stood.

"Well boys, now that that's out of the way, go feed." He grinned. With that he left the cave, and alas left us to our own devices.

"Now where were we?" David questioned. "Oh right, I remember now. Brooke's already taken control of the balls in this relationship." He smirked, and the guys laughed again.

"In the right context I wouldn't mind." I muttered, standing up.

"C'mon, you could've asked her out, pansy." Marko grinned, nudging my shoulder.

"Oh, up yours!" I laughed, nudging him back. "Besides, let's stop this. I'm hungry-let's eat!"

"Feeding time boys." David breathed, flicking away his cigarette butt. And with that we set out into the night.

**Brooke's Pov**

I didn't bother with cleaning the place just yet, but made my way up to my room. Stupid Surf Nazi bastards need to get their asses handed to them. This is just ridiculous. Up the stairs I went, and noticed the door to my room was already opened. Oh please let them have left my room alone… However, upon seeing that they ransacked it, destroyed almost everything I owned, and stole most of my clothes, it was fair enough to say that I was seeing red.

"Assholes." I muttered, making my way over to my bed. I found no comfort there either, for even on my tiny bed the covers were ripped away and I found an open condom wrapper on the floor. Well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic. Out of desperation I was actually starting to consider sleeping in my room, but hey, I conveniently had a little comic book to keep me company. After reading through it once more to pass the time I flipped it over and on the bottom of the page I saw a little phone number written in black ink. What the hell, right? Making my way to the kitchen I thanked the heavens that the phone was still connected to the wall. Here goes nothing-

"_Ring_….." Okay, maybe this was a silly idea Brooke.

"_Ring_….." No one's gonna answer, just hang up.

"_Ring_….." There's no point to this, silly.

"_Rin_-Hello?" A voice answered gruffly.

"Edgar, is that you?" I questioned, and he sighed.

"Yeah, do you need any vampire help?" he asked in a hurry. I rolled my eyes, but none-the-less smiled.

"Eh, not this time buddy." He groaned, "But…is Mo around?" I asked.

"Just a second." I could hear him drop the phone, and after a minute or two I could hear the static of it being picked up once more.

"What's up Brookie-Brooke?" Mo asked cheerfully. Her go-lucky attitude was actually helping me get my mind away from the mess of a house I was surrounded in.

"I was actually wondering if I could stop by for the night; my place has been contaminated by those damn Surf Nazis." I said, trying to match her happy tone. She laughed on the other line.

"Gnarly. Head on over, I'll catch you in the shop!"

"Thanks, Mo."

"No problem!" she giggled. "See you in a bit." She paused. "And be careful on your way over."

"Will do. Catch you in a bit." And with that I hung up. Bringing whatever clothes I could scrounge together, I threw them in grocery bag from the other day and headed down to the comic shop.

**Paul's Pov**

The beat of the music got me going, hell, it always did. So did the red flames flickering from the fire and dancing onto the sand.

The smell was irresistible…damn I was hungry.

How the Surf Nazis managed to stay a gang was beyond me, but for right now I didn't care about any of the other members of the never ending group. There were seven of them, but it was no match against me and the guys. They were dancing around and drinking. Some were making out and smoking. It was one hell of a riot, and as much as they would have fun now, I'd be having the fun soon enough. Food was something the guys and I all got excited about, and it never seemed to bore us. Without paying too much attention, I watched as another person joined in, and another, and another. Dude! There were twelve people gathered around, and I could feel the anticipation coming off of the others.

"Ready, and-" but before David could give the signal we heard a scream. Our heads snapped to the party goers and they were attacking each other! Then another wave of smells hit me…death. They were vampires alright, and looking closer into it we saw Chester's gang of wannabes attacking, well taunting. And our food nonetheless!

"Do you have fun playing with our food?" David questioned, his voice booming, even over the screams. The other gang stopped and Chester grinned, holding his arms out towards us.

"We have plenty of fun." One of them said, and his chin was dripping from the blood of one of the guys who had previously been drinking. A girl shrieked and tried to run off, but one of them caught her.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at me. What the hell? Hey, she was one of the chicks in Brooke's house the other night…before she could say anything else however another one of Chester's gang snapped her neck.

"Look, as much _fun_ as this must be for you, the rules haven't changed." David snarled. We were all on the defensive at that point. "You should leave."

"Neither have our rules, Davey." Chester grinned. "I _still_ want sleeping beauty." He added, looking at me, and instantly a growl rumbled through me. That got a chuckle from Chester. "But hey, he continued, we're also recruiting." With that he took one girl by the throat, and that made another one of the Surf Nazis spring into action.

"Hey let go of her! Taylor!" the man yelled, charging at the leader. The girl yelled back.

"Collin! Help me baby I-" But before she could finish Chester tore into her neck. The guy, Collin, freaked the fuck out. Like no joke. The other clan of vamps finished off the other humans, but left the one, Collin, alive and blubbering like a baby.

"We don't follow the rules of people who shouldn't be on our land." David growled out. "But, have your fun for now; just get ready for the repercussions." The rest of us didn't know what to do; we were just standing around watching the whole situation take place, and it even made me feel a bit uneasy.

"We will, don't you worry. You better bring the girl next time, because this repercussion talk doesn't sound nearly as appetizing." With a final grin Chester and his minions took off with the human, and the guys and I stood around confused and hungry.

"What…what the hell just happened?" Marko murmured.

"It sounds like we need to take 'em out boys." David scowled, and looking my way he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Paul, you've got to trick your mate; I don't think you'll have time to wait.

**So the pacing is a little odd in this chapter, and if you couldn't tell, Taylor just...died. I can't wait till Brooke finds out;) I love you guys, and I'll try and get another update in before school begins. Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	14. To Hope

**HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I...am thoroughly happy with how this chapter turned out, and I hope you will too. Let me know what you think, and it's great to be back :')**

Chapter 14

**Brooke's POV**

"So what about your sister?" Mo asked glumly.

"As far as I'm concerned, she can rot in hell." I retorted acidic.

"Well that's a real shame girly. But, you've got me and, _hello,_ I'm kind of a big deal!" Mo smirked.

"Oh great, my hero." I finished sarcastically, and she threw a feather pillow at me. We were sitting lazily on her bed and she was sorting through clothes that I could borrow.

"Well this is completely pointless…" She grumbled after a moment. "I suppose you can borrow whatever the hell you want. Anything is better than the garb you brought over here."

"_Gee, thanks."_ I muttered.

"Well doll face," she began, "Your threads are all clothes meant for Colorado, not big bad California." Sure, she has a point. "And let me tell you, you're not gonna snag a guy with merely jeans and oversized hoodies. I've got your back…like the guardian angel of fabulous clothes." She grinned, talking to herself.

"What a relief." I sighed, sitting up and catching her attention in the process. "I mean, it's _not_ like I've got a _date_ or anything." She stopped what she was doing.

"Give. Me. The. Details!" she squealed and I began to laugh.

"I asked the guy out…and he said yes? There's not much more to it, Molly."

"Whoa, wait! You got the jump on a guy?! Who is he? Is he cute?" her lips were going a mile a minute.

"He's…a total babe." I said sheepishly and Mo giggled. "And you know him; do you remember Paul?"

"Is he one of the biker punks you've been hanging out with?" Mo challenged, her attitude quickly changing.

"Well yes, but-"

"But _nothing_, Brooke. Look, they could be dangerous…like _vampire _dangerous." She emphasized. Give me a break.

"No way." I smiled.

"How do you know? They're creepy, I don't know their eating habits, and we never see them during the day. Have you? I've only seen 'em in the dead of night-"

"Then I'll ask him out to a lunch date, deal?" I smiled again. "That'll get rid of your little suspicion. Besides, I've found even creepier goons than my boys to fit your…_vampire_ description." Wait…did I say _'my boys?'_

"Who?" Mo snapped me back into the moment.

"It's another gang. The leader's a total dweeb and his name's Chester. Go check him out; it's hard to miss" I stated nonchalantly. Maybe she'll get off of my case now.

"Another gang?" Mo questioned, and I yawned.

"Yes, yes. Now shush, I'm tired." I concluded, and lay down.

**Paul's POV**

"So you know the plan?" Marko asked.

"Yes."

"And you're not gonna fuck it up?"

"_Yes."_

"Are you sure-"

"Yes. Yes. _Fuck yes. _ I know the plan, Marko."

"No need to get all touchy." He giggled, and we both fell asleep.

**Brooke's Pov**

After helping out in the comic shop for the majority of the following day, Mo helped me get dressed up and we headed down to a little pizzeria. I had myself a slice of pepperoni, and afterwards Mo complained again that I never saw Paul during the day. She was really pushing the vampire vibe, and I just gave in and went along with her. We stopped back at the shop and I changed into a black mini dress and some kick ass blue tights. I…was thoroughly pleased with my look, and headed out once more towards the night life of Santa Carla. Going back to the entrance of the comic shop, I noticed…Paul? He was checking out a rack of the Vampire Everywhere comics.

"Hello, buddy boy." I smiled, nudging his shoulder. He turned and looked at me, a smile of his own growing.

"Well helloooo hot stuff." He grinned and I twirled for him in my dress. He chuckled before starting again. "You're in a mighty fine mood chickadee. What's the occasion?"

"I'm…actually really happy you're here." I sheepishly spoke.

"Is that so?" he questioned, looking towards the doorway. "That makes two of us. Are you busy tonight?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, no-"

"You do now!" He decided happily, and took my hand leading me out the door.

"What's the rush?" I giggled. Once he didn't answer I tried a different attempt. "Where are we going, _hot stuff_." That stopped him dead in his tracks and he span around looking at me.

"Are you…flirting?" He stared at me with those blue eyes.

"What's it to you?" I winked, and started walking ahead of him…Damn. I was flirting. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I in turn I slumped an arm around his waist. I saw a grin come to the corners of his mouth and was satisfied. We found our way to his bike, and he hopped on, patting to the seat behind him. "Are you flying solo tonight?" I asked and he smirked.

"Something like that. Now hurry up, we don't want the seat to be cold now do we?" he laughed, and I shrugged. I jumped on behind him and he roared his bike to life. "Hold on tight." And with that he sped off.

I didn't realize where we were until we stopped, and ahead of me I saw an overlook of the boardwalk. The bright lights from the rides were stunning, and I was gaping at the black waves crashing off in the distance.

"You'll catch flies that way." Paul grinned, and he picked me up, earning a squeak in return.

"Why are we here?" I whispered, and he set me down on…a blanket?

"I have to get my man points back somehow doll face." He smirked and plopped back down beside me.

"Now, I'm not gonna call this a picnic, but maybe just maybe you'll like it." He…blushed?

"Are you _nervous_?" I questioned, scooting closer to him.

"Me? Do you know _who_ you're talking to? I'm the total badass that doesn't let anything faze him. I'm the most hardcore of the Lost Boys. The most dope dude you'll find north of Monterey Bay." He rambled, and I giggled. The silence grew around us, and after a few minutes of looking out into the distance he spoke up.

"So. I like you." He blurted out.

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah_." He confirmed.

"Well…I like you too." I whispered, looking forward once more.

"Good. _Great_. And yeah, I was nervous. And yeah, I was blushing. I don't do…this. _Ever_. This is new." He emphasized, looking around the two of us.

"And is everything okay with…_this_?" I asked, looking back at him. He smirked, turning to me and grabbing my hand.

"So far so good, _hot stuff_." He joked, pulling me closer to him.

"Well that's a relief; I thought I'd bore you to _death_." I grinned, and he placed a hand on his chin, his eyes lighting up.

"Death? You think I'd die from such a beautiful-" and then he started choking and coughing, and he squirmed down to the ground. He laid silent then.

"You're like a dog. You know how to play dead." I smiled.

No response.

"Now I'll just have to find a good place to hide the body." I tried again, grinning.

No response.

"Paul?" I asked wearily, poking him in the side.

No response.

"…_Paul_?" I climbed closer to him, hovering over his head, our faces almost touching.

No response.

"Paul, wake up?" I whispered. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at me, lips parted, eyes wide. I was frozen there for a moment, just staring at him. He was stunning.

Then his hand came to my neck, pulling me in closer and he kissed me. He kissed me. And I mean, I kissed back, but this kiss wasn't rushed or rugged like the Paul I had seen before. It was full of passion, and our open mouth kisses slowly transformed into me wanting to feel his tongue on mine. He quickly responded and pulled me onto him completely, crushed to his torso. He was fit, and I felt his strong hands hold tightly to the small of my back. I let one hand explore his crazy hair, and the other rested on his stubble covered cheek. It was perfect. I never felt more drawn to a person than I did in that moment.

Soon enough I had to pull away for a few desperate breaths for air and he started kissing down my jaw line to the crease of my shoulder and neck. It wasn't hickey material, but they were light little pecks all over the place. His tongue soon followed and I shivered, and I felt his smirk grow against my skin. Putting a hand onto his arm, I pulled him up for one more lasting kiss. We sat up never breaking contact, and he even pulled me into his lap. The kissing ceased and he just held me there. It was a tad chilly, but I found comfort even then, playing with a stray piece of his hair. His chin was on my forehead looking out to the darkness of the ocean.

"I'm afraid of death, Brooke." He whispered to me, and I tilted my head to look up at him. "I won't play dead anymore.

"Why are you afraid of it?" I murmured against his shoulder.

"Because I want to live."

"Forever?" I asked.

"_Forever_." He confirmed, looking down to me.

"What would you do with forever?"

"Exactly what I'm doing right now..._I hope_." He smiled, lightly kissing me. I grinned. He moved his hand, and once I saw it again he held a…wine bottle? "I said this wasn't a picnic, but maybe this can make up for it?" He grinned, pulling off the cork.

"How cute." I smiled, sitting up.

"So…here's to hope?" He asked, handing me the bottle.

"To hope." I agreed quietly, and took a small sip of the wine. I never was a fan of the stuff, especially now, so I then gave it back to Paul, who proceeded to take a sip of his own. He put down the bottle and pulled me close again.

"Paul?" I asked a moment after. He kissed my nose and nodded, telling me to continue. "I'm afraid too."

"Of what?"

"That there will be no one left, and I'll be _alone_." I finished quickly.

"Brooke, I'll be here…even when there's _no one_ left." I stated, kissing my forehead.

"How do you know?"

"Hope." Was all he said, and that was enough of an answer for me. I smiled and leaned into him, suddenly tired.

"Before I forget," I yawned, "can we go out on a lunch date?" he chuckled, and darkness was slowly falling over me.

"If you're up for it." He grinned. Damn I was sleepy. What's going on? I was so full of energy, and now there's just…nothing. I couldn't keep my eyes open. '_Don't fight it.' _I heard in my head. What was that? _'It's okay, don't fight.'_ The voice soothed me. I opened my eyes once more to see Paul gazing down at me. "Shhh, close your eyes; let it happen Brooke. I'll be here."

With his lulling voice I let the darkness consume me.

**My. Feels. Are. Broken. From. Writing. This. Chapter. Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for staying strong with me and this story. Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	15. I Just Want To Go

**Once more into the rabbit hole-let's get the start of a steamy love story. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 15

**Brooke's POV**

I was warm. I was cozy. I was in a cocoon, and it was all _mine_. I had found myself completely surrounded in covers: some soft, some cushy, some scratchy, and some smooth. It was bliss, and I dared not to move in fear that my little bubble of warmth would pop. I opened my eyes: _darkness. _ I took a deep breath: _musky_. I listened: murmurs in the background. A crackle of a fire was present. And in my comforting fortress, I was not alone. But I did not cower, nor fear, nor hide, for I was safe. Even when footsteps approached and I felt the bed dip, I was comfy and content.

"Wakey wakey." A voice whispered, and I peeked my head out from under the covers. Seeing Paul sitting next to me was quite the view, but a blast of cold air sneaked into my fortress and I covered my head in the blankets once more. He chuckled.

"_Hey_." I whispered from my fortress.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Well, you fell asleep last night…and this is the first place I thought of bringing you."

"What time is it?" I questioned, peeking my head out once more.

"It's just about 8:30, doll face." He smirked, and I nodded.

"It's still pretty early; let me sleeeeeeeep." I groaned and turned on my side.

"It's night time, and I think you've slept for long enough." I sprung up. Night time?

"And man, you were out of it!" A voice chirped in. Marko came walking up to us with a sly grin on his boyish face.

"So much for that lunch, huh?" I asked Paul and he smiled.

"Maybe another time."

Marko gave Paul an odd look but shrugged it off and looked to me. "Well aren't you two _cute._"

"_Get a room_." Was added from across the way, and I spotted the others. Dwayne sat there grinning, and David was preoccupied with a cigarette…but something was off.

"What's up fellas?" I asked, and they merely shrugged.

"Oh, just waiting on the _snoring queen_." Paul winked at me, and I pushed him off the bed. "Somebody's cranky." He added, and the others grinned.

We journeyed to the boardwalk after a little coaxing to get out of bed and I walked with my hands in my pockets. The guys were goofing off, but as for me I was completely overwhelmed by the lights and sounds that I looked down.

"Everything alright?" Paul wondered, coming close and throwing an arm around my waist.

"I'm not feeling so hot." I stated simply. Everything was a little off, and I didn't know how else to tell them. He frowned, pulling me closer and turned towards the others who were still goofing off.

"Come with me. You guys go on ahead." They looked at me oddly, but nodded.

"Okay Paul." David nodded calmly. "We'll meet up with you guys later." And with that we walked off in different directions. My feet were on auto pilot, and Paul led us through the crowd, down to the beach, and out to a dock. He sat down with his feet dangling off the side, and pulled me into his lap.

"What's the matter?" He asked, caressing my hair. He was being tender…and believe it or not I liked this demeanor a whole bunch more than how he acted around the others.

"…Maybe I have a fever…or am getting sick." I answered after a moment. It was rational after all; we were out pretty late the night before. I heard his stomach growl and stifled a laugh. He looked down questioningly.

"Hungry?" He asked, and I thought about it…no…I was rather content and shook my head. Giving me an odd look, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Everything alright?" I asked, rubbing his arm. He looked down to where my arm was and smiled.

"So far, so good." He confirmed, and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Have you ever just wanted to stay in a moment, Brookie?" he chirped after. I blushed.

"Well mister," I mocked, "last night was pretty rockin'." I beamed, and he chuckled.

"Is that so?" He mocked back with an excited grin. I locked eyes with his, now straddling his waist. We were chest to chest and his arms held me tight to him, as mine rested on my thighs. He leaned in closer until our noses were almost touching. "Then _be mine._ Be my girl." He breathed out, and captured my lips, devouring them in the moment. I had to pull back for air and his arms snaked under my shirt, chilling my skin. Mine looped under his shirt as well, and were dancing along his torso. I was drawn to him, and he wouldn't let me go. His stubble rubbed against my cheeks, chin, jaw, and neck. He was kissing and suckling and nipping, and I didn't want him to stop…So, in turn I pulled his face back up to mine and it was my turn to explore. I caressed his collar and neck with my tongue, and kissed the tender flesh. He tensed up as I let my hands fall to his waist and made me pull back, breathless.

"For both our sakes…We're not going any further on a dock." He groaned against my lips, and I frowned. He sent me a seductive grin, and before I knew it we were rushing back towards his bike. Once we got there; however, a plethora of cop cars zoomed past, four of them in fact. "Up for an adventure?" Paul smirked, and before I knew it we were trailing behind the cops to see where they were going. We drove down one familiar road, then another. We were driving down…my street.

"Paul, slow down." He did…and I jumped off when the cop cars surrounded my house. What the hell? And with that I ran towards them.

"Brooke, slow down!" Paul called out, but I kept going.

"Officer," I started, trying to catch my breath. "What's the matter?" I asked one man, balding with age.

"It's none of your concern."

"But this is my house." I added, and he looked quizzically at me.

"Are you sure?" He wondered, and I nodded, thinking 'Duh, I think I'd know.' "Well, we're here to do a search, young lady."

"Why?" I rushed out. What would be the problem?

"We found remains-"

"Of what?" I cut him off.

"Body parts were found burning early yesterday morning by one of our men at a bonfire. We found a DNA sample of a lady that has been found to live here, so we've come to look for any clues. Maybe you can help us out; do you know a miss Taylor-"

"She's my sister." I cut him off again. "I…I'm sorry." I stuttered. "You must be mistaken. Taylor is smart and independent and would never put herself in that kind of situation and you must be wrong because nothing like that could ever happen to her are you sure you have the right person-" Everything was coming out so fast that I couldn't think. I didn't know what to think. This is one sick joke. Sure, we haven't gotten along too great lately, but she'd never do something like that. She'd never be found like that. She'd never be so wreckless-

"Brooke." Paul spoke boldly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She'd never do something like that." I repeated over and over. "Nothing would ever happen to her."

"I'm sorry miss…we can put up missing person flyers, but from this signs don't look so good."

"No. No. No." I started murmuring again. "No, I know where she is, I know." I was getting hysterical. "No. No. No."

"Miss?" the officer asked, but I was far gone.

"NO!" I paced around, almost thinking she'd jump out of a bush to surprise me or something…but nothing happened. "No."

"Brooke, come with me." Paul stated firmly, beckoning me back over to him. I was losing it, and I was losing it quickly. Everything was going great until he wanted to follow the cop cars. Hell, maybe I could've even gotten laid, but NO. Instead I have to worry about Taylor. This is a sick joke. A joke-

"Brooke." He called again firmly, but my resolve was crashing down. "Snap out of it. I need to talk to you."

"Not now."

"Yes, now." He hurried out. "Look at me." And he grabbed my face, walking us back to the bike. "Hold on."

A couple minutes later we stopped again. I think I was going crazy. I felt numb. I felt angry. I felt like a marshmallow. I felt bitter, lustful, frustrated, upset…And I felt hungry. It burned in my belly. Before I could think about it Paul pulled me off the bike and crashed his lips against mine impatiently. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to pull his clothes off and I wanted to scream and push him away. I wanted to cry and run away. I pushed away from him and he looked stunned.

"You said you needed to talk." I whispered. What the hell was wrong with me? I was angry a moment ago, and now I'm just…quiet. My mind went back to Taylor and I slumped down.

"I do." He stated simply. "I'm sorry." He continued, but before I could say anything else he was in my face. In a blink of an eye he had been five feet in front of me to right in my face. "I need you to know something important."

"Mhmm?" I murmured, still lost in my own thoughts.

"You need to look at me." So looking up, his demeanor changed. He was rigid, and held a power I hadn't seen before. "I'm gonna keep this simple because I'm under time constraints."

"Yeah?" I asked again.

"I'm never going to worry about growing old. And neither are you. And we can be together. And you can be mine, and we'll be stuck in this moment-" He rambled.

"What are you going on about?" I worried, trying to pull back, but he followed.

"I'm never going to die. I'm stuck in this moment in time, and it can be ours, Brooke. We'll never grow old. I'm a _Vamp_-" I cut him off so fucking fast my head was spinning.

"Has everyone gone crazy here; what's the matter with you?" I yelled out.

"Brooke, listen, I know it's not the best time, but I have no choice-"

"The _hell_ you _don't!_ Now's not the time to be playing around with me-"

"I'm not, just listen-"

"No!" I cried out, backing away. This is far too fucking crazy. My head was spinning. I needed to get away. I needed to find Taylor. I needed to get away from Paul; he wasn't making any sense. I was getting hysteric again, and Paul shook me.

"Brooke-"

"I just want to go." I was cold.

"But Brooke." He retorted, but I was frigid.

"I just want to go. I want to go. I want to go." I repeated. I didn't know what to do anymore, and by the looks of it, neither did he. "I want to go." He didn't say anything else… "I want to go." He nodded. That was the last either of us spoke that night.

**Time for some cock-blocking action. Let me know what you think! Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	16. What's Happening

**This bad boy really pulled on my heartstrings, and I hope you all enjoy. Happy Halloween everyone! Stay spooky all you lost boys and girls!**

Chapter 16

**Brooke's Pov**

I woke up in an unknown room, in an unknown bed, and I wasn't alone. Not the first time, I thought. Peeping my eyes open I saw a snoring…Mo? Her hair was all over the place and her makeup was smudged…Damn, if that's how she looks I don't even want to think about my appearance haha. I smiled to myself and pushed off the blankets.

"Molly?" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Mo?"

Nothing.

"Mo, wake up." I said giggling, and pulled her blankets off of her.

"No…no. Why'd you have to do that?" She groggily asked, pulling at the covers once more. I laughed and she opened her eyes. "You look a lot better than before." She murmured and I raised a brow.

"I dunno, you're the _spitting image_ of beauty doll face." I smirked at her. She grumbled some curse under her breath and after a moment she shot up from where she was.

"Are you alright? You had me scared to death last night!" She exclaimed, and pulled me into a bear hug. I was a little surprised, and pulled back after a moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh shit…" She murmured. "Last night…Paul brought you here and you were all freaked out. You were hysterical all night. So I let you sleep here, and you crashed."

"Why?" I asked. I had no reason to be all bat shit crazy. I had a fun night with Paul, I mean we made out on the pier, and-

"He told me about your sister…" She broke me from my thoughts. It was like a piece of glass shattering and I felt cold all of a sudden. "Brooke? It's not your fault. She was the irresponsible one."

"I should have never let her go off with those Surf Nazi's." I whispered. She pulled me close.

"I know they're pricks, but Brooke, open your eyes it wasn't them either. Will you be open to the idea of…_vampires_? I mean, Paul said that they found pieces of burned flesh…No person would do that, especially to Taylor."

"Mo, I don't know what you're talking about. There's no such thing as-" I was overwhelmed with a flashback.

_"I'm never going to die. I'm stuck in this moment in time, and it can be ours, Brooke. We'll never grow old. I'm a __Vamp__-"_

"Vampires." I whispered. I was in real shit now. What if…there's no way Paul could be a…There's no way. He's a good man. I mean, he's cocky as hell, but he would never hurt someone, right? Even though I've never seen him during the day…will you get a hold of yourself?! There are no such things as vampires! And if there were? How would Paul know…what if…He would never hurt Taylor, right? My head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Brooke, calm down."Mo said, holding my shoulders. "Even Paul thinks something's fishy here. He even said he'd help us out. He seemed so worried about you last night. I think he just wants to help.

"Help?" I questioned. Why would he help if he were one of those…_things_?

"Here's the kicker. I thought him and his friends were the undead, but he was so in tuned with listening to us…even my brothers are in on this. We thought they were vampires, so sorry we didn't trust him before. He'll be here to help us tonight. He'll want to see you Brooke. The way he looked at you-"

"I _can't_ see him." I cut her off. I was _scared_. Why would he help? What more could he possibly do to help? If it weren't for him…I might not be in this mix. Tears were swelling in my eyes.

"Why?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

"I'm scared." I concluded.

A couple hours passed, and it was almost seven in the afternoon. I can't imagine we slept most of the day, but I had to get out of there before night. I couldn't let him find me if he were…you know…a monster. I couldn't wrap my head around it. He seemed so sincere. I really liked this boy, and now I would be running away from him! On top of it I felt woozy, which didn't help the situation. My body was numb, like someone hit me in the chest with a brick. My head was on fire, and my belly burned. I felt too sick to eat, and even though I could tell Mo was worried, she didn't say anything.

"How about we go get out of the house for a bit?" I asked, and she smiled.

"A little fresh air would do us good, and I suppose I better get some dinner for my bratty brothers." I laughed through the haze, and we headed off to a little sandwich shop. The food made me ill, and I excused myself to the restroom. I felt even dizzier with the smell of food encompassing me. I washed my face off in the single bathroom and rubbed my eyes. I looked up into the mirror and they were all puffy and red. Something was wrong. I looked…like I wasn't all there. Like someone could walk right through me. I looked from my reflection, then looked back down to me. Everything, was fine; I mean I was all there. The mirror must've been funny or something. I exited the restroom and after Molly got her brothers food, we left.

The fresh air did me good, but the sun was now setting. Mo said to stay in a flock of people. She wasn't as scared as her brothers were of vampires, but she always took her own precautions. Once coming up to the shop she went in and I told her I'd be right in. I didn't want to be there…especially if Paul would be coming. My heart hurt. I could barely breathe, and leaned against a wall. What was happening to me?

That's when I was grabbed.

I was launched into the shadows of an alleyway.

All I heard was laughing.

I could see just fine…but no one was there.

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

"Hey beautiful." An icy voice called, and I span around. In front of me stood someone I would never want to see again. A familiar mohawk and cocky demeanor faced me.

Colin.

_Taylor's_ Colin. He looked much more collective than before, and even spooked me out.

"What are you-"

"I missed your beautiful face, miss Brookie." He chimed.

"Wh-where's Taylor?" I stammered, and he chuckled.

"It's a shame what happened to her. But I'm still here, and I'm feeling more alive than ever. I was worth saving. And apparently _you_ too, huh?" he whistled, and moved in closer.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered quietly.

"My men saved me. And I can smell it on you too. It's _overwhelming_. We're not _normal_ baby girl. And I'm here to tell you it won't be long now. I am _very_ much into sisters by the way." He winked, and I was thrown against a wall. Fuck. No way was this going to happen. I was numb. I squirmed and kicked Colin in the crotch. He backed up and I punched him in the nose, hearing the crunch. He cursed, and before he knew it he was gone, leaving me with a bloody hand.

The smell made my heart stop. I crouched down and looked at my hand. Blood ran between my fingers and down my hand. I got him good. That's when I felt it. I was overwhelmed and…licked it. Red is all I saw, and I was lapping up every drop of blood. A voice broke me from my foggy vision.

"Brooke." I saw Paul running my way. He looked sympathetic and worried, and I stepped back. What did I just do?

"Stay away." I cried out. Oh god, what was happening to me? Tears flooded my eyes. I drank the blood. I did that.

"Brooke, please relax." He soothed, stepping my way. I blinked and looked up to him. He was beautiful…and all I saw was red. I was a monster.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered, now crying. He swooped me up into his arms and I held him close. As bad as I felt, I found comfort with him. "What's happening to me?" I whispered once more, and quickly the red faded to black. He held me close like a baby.

"I'm going to fix this, babe." He promised. "I'm going to fix this."

**Awe Brooke :( Poor baby. Hope you guys enjoy, and have a marvelous Halloween! Let me know what you think, and muah! -Crimsonsky132**


End file.
